TESLA
by ROTTINGHUMAN
Summary: Legends are just stories scattered through time, right? Well this one has been repeated over and over for millenniums. Maybe these four have a chance to end it once and for all... Say hello to team TELA (Tesla)! My first story, please give me advice if I did something wrong. Updates will be a bit spastic from time to time, sorry about that. Is rated T for now.
1. trailer chp 1:T

Trailer chapter 1: T

 **I do not own RWBY, it was made by Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum (God bless his soul), just the OCs for the extra parts of the story.**

* * *

 ** _"A young man who does not have what it takes to perform military service is not likely to have what it takes to make a living. Today's military rejects include tomorrow's hard-core unemployed."_**

 _John F. Kennedy_

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 _1130 hours_

 **BOOM!**

An artillery shell is fired off, filled with fire dust.

Fort Fargent. One of Atlas's major listening posts against the White Fang Faunus freedom group, resting just outside of Atlas, was turned into a White Fang secondary base of operations last month. There have been several fire squads sent in to deal with them, but none of them made it past the bombardment of the mortar launchers. To make matters worse, lately the White Fang have been getting better equipped, including better guns and plenty of reinforcements. So far the Atlas military have made an attempt to make a camp just half a mile away from the new enemy base.

"So far it's been nothing but dead Atlas soldiers and White Fang freedom fighters that have strayed to far out from their bases, gunfire, mortar bombings, and waiting around. It's been like this all goddamn week, sir" said an Atlas soldier just outside the C.O.'s tent to a child.

Standing six-foot two-inches, at the age of seventeen, was a child with short black hair covered by a red beret that had the symbol of a blue piston with electricity surrounding it on the front of it, and orange eyes that's seemed to be reading everything around him all at once every so often. His face was toned as much as his body was, and showed confidence, even with the seemingly endless artillery fire. Yet not a single scar adorned his battle hardened, face.

He wore a set of combat armor consisting of black, Dust steel plated, combat jeans; a large black, Dust steel plated combat vest that covered all but his forearms and hands, however most of the forearms were covered by blood red combat bracers, and his hands by black combat gloves; finally he wore blood red combat boots that he had the non-armored parts of the jeans, comfortably tucked into.

On his back was a rifle that looked similar to what one of the weapons soldiers would use before Huntsmen and Huntresses were around: a SCAR-H rifle with a black paint job, a red stripe going across the left side of the gun horizontally, and a blue stripe going the same direction as the first stripe but on the right instead, it stuck to him by a magnetic plate on his combat armor. At his hips, were two M1911 pistols that had the relatively same design as the rifle, except both had dark blue stripes going down both of their grips. On his chest, rested in a holster, was a .45 magnum with a twelve inch barrel and an eight round cylinder that was colored orange. To top it off was a two foot combat knife, resting in a sheathe, behind his left shoulder blade.

His name was Ickarus Tesla, and he was having a bad day.

"I bet it's going great since everyone you've sent in has died so far" Ickarus said sarcastically as he entered the tent.

"…and where the hell are the supplies and extra troops you were sending!" said the angry C.O., Sergeant Major Chris Moore, to General James Ironwood, the leader of the Atlas military.

"'He' should be there shortly-"

"I'm here" Ickarus cut in.

"Ah Ickarus Tesla you're there, good. Sergeant, you will be taking orders from Mister Tesla now" said Ironwood calmly.

"WHAT?! I ASK YOU FOR HELP AND YOU SEND SOME MINDLESS KID WITH A BUNCH OF GUNS TO REPLACE ME?! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?!"

"And you are doing what exactly, Sergeant?" Ickarus said with a slightly angered face, but not raising his already strong voice. "Sending more of your 'subordinates' to the front line to die while you're bothering your higher ups instead of fixing the damn problem yourself with your brothers in arms? Because that's what I'm seeing."

Moore's face was redder than a strawberry's skin as he clenched his fists in rage.

The child then continued "And it's not 'some mindless kid' thank you very much: it's MAJOR Ickarus Tesla, Sergeant."

Moore's face then went pale and his eye's went wide, and he broke out in an apologetic salute.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't realize it was you, sir! If I may add, sir, I thought you were older…sir!"

Ickarus looked unimpressed, but his face softened and he then turned towards the tent exit and stated "Well then, as my first, last, and only order, I want you to tell all the soldiers to come back to base, and tell them to take a rest, get them patched up, and send them back home."

Moore then asked, still holding the salute "Sir, if I may ask; what are you going to do, sir?"

He stopped walking, turned his head, and said in a prideful voice "I'm going to give them one last chance to leave, if they don't; then I will take no prisoners, afterwards I'm going to a world conference on how the White Fang does this kind of crap because of Faunus prejudice". He said with the last part being a bit of dark humor.

He continued walking back to the tent exit and said "oh, and one more thing: report to your C.O. for your new placement, dismissed!" He yelled nearly shaking the tent, and then left without a word.

* * *

 _1200 hours_

"Sir, I have a new report, the Atlas soldiers seem to be fleeing back to their base." A random White Fang grunt said. (All W.F. grunts are dressed like this save for their animalistic traits, and a select few special Faunus, who has different attire in the story) She wore black jeans with light leather padding, sneakers, and an armored black hoodie. She also wore a mask that covered half her face and a pair of fox ears came out at the top of her head.

Hunigan Mars, the C.O. of the new W.F. Base, was surprised to say the least. He wore the same as what regular W.F. grunts would wear, but he wore all black with a red full face W.F. lieutenant mask "So they finally surrendered?"

"No, sir" the W.F. grunt stated "it seemed that everyone had left, but then an unidentified child walked into the warzone."

"What?" Mars asked with a puzzled voice. "I want to see this" he stated as he walked to the roof of the large building were the artillery mortar launchers were.

Out in the field stood Ickarus. With a scowl on his face and a…megaphone?

(Megaphone activation noise) "Attention W.F. personnel, I am giving you all one chance, surrender now and I won't attack you. In fact I'm willing to let all of you leave with your lives, right now." He then turns off the megaphone and throws it to the side.

…

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

Then Mars starts laughing.

Soon, all of the W.F. personnel on the roof start to laugh along with him.

Ickarus's scowl then deepens.

Mars briefly stops laughing, picks up one of his own megaphones and says "Attention, stupid human, I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to realize that you are out gunned, out matched, out classed, and are about to get out smarted." He drops the megaphone and signals the mortar loaders.

"READY"

They load the mortars.

Ickarus sighs and draws the pistol on his right hip: Zap.

"AIM"

They adjust the aims and sound off that they're ready to fire.

Ickarus turns the safety on the gun to 'off', and pulls back the slide, putting a bullet in the chamber.

"FIRE!"

All mortars fire off.

Ickarus raises the barrel of Zap into the air and exhales.

Mars turns to his fellow W.F. grunt "so tell me, how is he dangero-"

He's interrupted by a series of gun shots and explosions. He looks back to see the 'child' lower his **pistol** that he just fired at the mortars.

"What the hell, He blew up all of the goddamn mortars with only ten rounds?!"

"What is this guy, super human?"

"Who is this guy?"

The W.F grunts started to talk about the strange child on the field, pushing the temper of Mars out a bit.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND START LOADING UP THE MORTARS!"

Ickarus then inhaled; suddenly time seemed to slow down to a stop. Marksman eye, his semblance, lets him see everything in slow motion and speeds up his reaction time.

During that breath he squeezed the trigger five more times, afterwards Mars turned to find five dead mortar gunmen.

Mars looked furious to say the least.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHH, KILL THAT LITTLE PUNK! STAB HIM, STRANGLE HIM, SHOOT HIM, I DON'T CARE! JUST KILL HIM!"

Ickarus quietly changed the mag in Zap, holstered it, and started running forward at the old fort.

"Fire, and don't stop shooting" after shouting this, Mars ran back into the base to find cover. He knew that they were going to be in for the fight of their lives.

Ickarus was a blur while he was running, then all of a sudden; mortars came out flying at an alarming rate.

"So they're finally taking this seriously, eh? It's about time, I thought they were gonna treat me like a kid during the entire damn fight."

Ickarus then drew his identical pistols: Zip and Zap, and started clearing an opening for the large front gate of the base, by shooting his way through the mortars and picking off the mortar launcher's wielders.

When both guns clicked empty, he ducked behind some rubble for cover, reloaded Zip and Zap, and came flying out of the cover as fast as he entered it.

He repeated this process until the mortar bombing stopped. He stood there patiently, waiting for what they were about to do, if they did something at all.

"…Is that really all ya got?" Ickarus shouted out.

Just then, the gates burst open and out came a large platoon of W.F. swords man, all armed with the signature red Dust steel machetes that they love so much, but oddly enough they had steel riot shields with the W.F. symbol on them.

"Clever, but here's a rule of war for you: never bring a sword to a gun fight" Ickarus stated so as-a-matter-factly while he holstered his pistols, and drew the rifle: Plink, off his back.

He checked the mag, making sure it was the right ammo: ice Dust rounds. He then loaded the mag back in, slapped the slide forward, turned the safety off, and started shooting.

The W.F. grunts all thought that he was shooting at them directly, so they didn't notice the large patches of ice forming in front of their feet.

Ickarus chuckled at the sight of his so called 'enemies' as they helplessly kept slipping on the ground.

He then started to walk around the large patch of Dust made ice while whistling a happy tune.

By this time, all of the grunts got to their feet, but they found that their enemy was not where he was last. They started looking around, until they heard someone whistle at them from the location of their base.

There stood their enemy.

A child, who looked like a walking tank.

Rifle slung onto his shoulder.

Standing in the doorway of their base.

"Thanks for the VIP entrance guys, really appreciate it. Chao." He waved at them then slammed the large, ten foot, solid steel door like it was nothing, and heard and all too familiar 'clunk' of the large lock on said door.

…

"We're so dead" a random grunt said.

Just then came the sound of a few dozen rifles being switched from 'safety' to 'single shot', and as the grunts all turned around, at least five of said grunts had a liquid coming from their pants.

"Yeah, you are" said one of the Atlas soldiers.

The W.F. grunts then all dropped their weapons, raised their hands in the air and then got on their knees.

The sound of handcuffs locking in place was all that was heard outside.

* * *

 _1416 hours_

 **1stPOV: Ickarus**

"Today is just one of 'those days' isn't it" I thought to myself as I put another W.F. grunt out of commission by hitting him with the stock of my rifle.

Some days, all I have to deal with is an awful training regimen filled with nothing but one-handed push-ups, pull-ups, and an ass-load of cardiovascular endurance training.

Other days I was put onto the field to hunt random Grimm or eliminate random threats to the city.

Then there are 'those days'. An example of 'those days' is when I had to stop a breach in the wall with my friend, Jason Armstrong, without any other form of backup, stop a bank heist while not going to violent measures, and then having to arrest a drunk dog Faunus without using lethal force…that one was the hardest out of all of them though, because he would just. Not. Stay. The. Hell. DOWN!

Being shot at and chased around by W.F. soldiers, in an old listening post that I've never been in before…yeah, today qualifies as one of 'those days'.

While I'm aimlessly walking around, I wind up in the storage area of the building. It's the typical kind of storage room for an army base of any sort: a large room with several dusty boxes of unused equipment and ammo here, some broken down machine pieces there, the leader of the W.F. base in the center of the room…

…

…waait…

…what?

Even though he was wearing a mask, I could tell that patience was not one of his greatest of virtues.

"Oh…hi there, where you looking me?" I said sarcastically with a small frown.

"Your damn right I have, you've caused us enough trouble-"

"Now hold on a sec, you're the one who attacked us, I'm just the one who they hired to stop all of it… on a side note: I've only killed ten of your soldiers: the five mortar bombers on the roof, then five more who were pointing guns at me in the worst of situations where I had to kill them to defend myself. The rest I just knocked out. Not to mention the guys outside who bum rushed me with swords, all I did was give them a tough time to catch up to me and locked them outside. Plus: I'm not a racist, you don't see me relishing in the death of Faunus, that's why I've been mainly knocking your men unconscious."

"Well about you killing my friends, that's ten too many; now would please kindly stand still and DIE!"

He snapped his fingers, thus signaling seven more grunts to come out of their hiding places around large room. Five of them were normal, run of the mill grunts. But the other two were weird.

The last two seemed to be twins of a sort; they both had the same armor as all of the other grunts, except one was entirely blue and black with a blue shoulder guard on his left shoulder, along with a black fox tail; the other bore red and white with a red shoulder guard on his right shoulder for armor, he also had a white fox tail.

They both drew two Katanas, and flipped them over their heads in a showcasing manor, and doing this weird tribal dance with the swords, and adding some odd chant to it to make it look menacing.

Basically, they were showing off.

They weren't all that impressive.

Mars then let out a clichéd hardy, villain laugh.

"Whoever kills him, will get a good word in with Adam."

I sighed and started making a plan while the twins charged at me.

'Okay so I have two options: one, I can do this guns blazing and get this over with; or two, I can give them a chance to fight back and do some CQC.'

They slashed at me in an X-shaped pattern as I dodge rolled backwards and out of the way.

'Fine a bit of both.' I thought as I drew the magnum on my chest: Boom with my right hand, and unsheathed the two foot K-bar knife on my left shoulder blade: Reserved with my left hand, flipping it in my hand to a back handed grip.

"I'm waiting" I said with a bored, waiting for someone to make a move.

 **Combat music (optional): Agent Tex (instrumental), by Jeff Williams**

The blue twin charged in first, swinging upwards with his swords, that left an opening for me to slash at his torso.

I hit him, but it deflected off with a loud 'thunk'.

'Damn, must be armored' I thought to myself as another grunt attacked me from behind with an axe that was easily blocked by my knife, I then disarmed him with said knife and sent an explosive round from my magnum into his chest that sent him flying into the wall.

'He's going to feel that when he wakes up' I thought as he hit the floor and I dodged a machete aimed for my neck from another grunt, by somersaulting forward.

I then kicked him back into another W.F. grunt and shot an explosive round between their feet, effectively sending them flying into two more unsuspecting grunts, knocking all four unconscious.

The twins then charged me again, the blue one attacked first, flailing his swords wildly at me, while I simply just kept stepping back, he then left himself open by swinging both of his swords up, but when I went to slash at him, the red one charged at me, causing me to roll out of the way of the attack and away from the intended target.

'Okay, close range doesn't work, time for ranged.'

I sheathed Reserved and put Boom back into its holster. Afterwards, I pulled Plink off my back and changed the mag from ice to fire Dust. I fired off a few shots toward the red one, all of them landed on his chest perfectly.

I shot at the blue one, but, but oddly enough, he kept blocking my rounds while flailing his swords around.

'Okay, ranged for red, melee for blue'

I then turned my sights for the red one and I shot him down until I ran out of ammo in my current mag. I reloaded Plink and resumed fire until he ran out of Aura.

I then rushed forward, and proceeded to bash the stock of my rifle into his head once, effectively knocking him out.

As soon as I turned my head, the blue one rushed forward, prepared to stab me with both his blades.

All I did was step back and watched as he stabbed his swords into the ground.

He looked up at me with a feared expression.

"Aww, did you not hit me? Oh, that's a damn shame" I said as I did what the same to him as I did to his altered colored copy.

I reloaded plink with ice dust rounds and went off in the direction that Mars went off to.

 **Song paused at 2:40**

* * *

 _1637 hours_

After running down the hallway to the main office, I was greeted by a 40mm grenade to the face that sent me flying back into the hallway where I came from.

I landed on my back about twenty feet away from the entrance to the main office. After the 'pleasant' slide into the hallway, I slammed my fists onto the ground, the force of them pushing me up and leaving small cracks in the ground.

'Okay, that hurt. But it'd be a lot worse if it wasn't for Aura.'

I took a quick glance at my scroll that was currently mounted on my wrist.

'Are you kidding me? That bastard already knocked me down to half my Aura reserves? Damn, I can't take another direct hit like that, or else it'll spell the end for me.'

I drew Zip and Zap, rushed forward back into the office, took a hard right, and started to run around the large circular desk that he was on top of while he and I both started taking potshots at each other.

Now that I wasn't being RUDELY SHOT IN THE FACE WITH GRENADES, I noticed that he had a clip fed grenade launcher, that, by how long he's been shooting at me, must have a MASSIVE ammo capacity.

After the twentieth round, he started to reload the massive excuse of a grenade launcher that somehow mated with an assault rifle.

 **Continue song from 2:40**

During the process, he mistook me for a patient fool, and did not expect me to come flying at him while shooting the weapon out of his hand and landing several other shots along his torso.

He landed on the ground. HARD.

He attempted to get up using his elbows for support, but I quickly ended that by stomping on his chest.

I holstered my two pistols and drew my explosive death bringer off of my chest.

"Okay I'm going to ask you this once, who sent you here."

He laughed at me and spoke "you really think I'm going to talk to some kid, well then let me tell you something: you got another thing coming."

After he said this, he flicked off the pin of a grenade.

I kicked him I the side of the head and broke out into a sprint for the desk, slid on top of it, and ducked in cover.

… **BOOM!**

I waited until the smoke cleared, and poked my head above the desk to find the body of Mars nothing but a pile of random body parts.

I holstered Boom and angrily spat at the remaining body parts of the Faunus Captain.

 **End of song**

* * *

 _2046 hours_

"I'm back, sir" I said as I entered General Ironwood's office.

After the cleanup on the listening post, Ironwood wanted to thank me personally for what I did.

"Good work Ickarus, however, I have been getting reports about the information on the White Fang being destroyed. Care to evaluate."

'Of course. Never anything positive from him, can I go one mission where I don't fucking screw up.' I thought, but then my military kiss-ass side kicked in.

"It might have happened when the Faunus captain, Hunigan Mars, blew himself up with a fire Dust hand grenade, sir."

"Ah" he said understandingly…for once.

"Ickarus, I didn't call you up here to get a field report from you…"

"Then why did you cal-"

I was interrupted by my Scroll receiving a call.

"Hold on a minute" I said as I answered the call.

"Hel-"

"ICKARUS. NADINE. TESLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I knew I really screwed up if my mother, Julie Tesla, called me by my full name…and I'm still pissed off that she gave me 'Nadine' as my middle name.

"I'm in General Ironwood's offi-"

"That's great; now tell him to let you leave so that you can catch the LAST DAMN FLIGHT TO VALE! I WILL NOT LET MY SON BE LATE FOR HIS FIRST YEAR AS A HUNTSMEN IN TRAINING!"

"Mom you won't let me be late any yea-"

"YOUR GODDAMN RIGHT I WON'T! NOW GO MEET UP WITH JASON AT THE AIRPORT BEFORE WE HAVE ANOTHER TRAINING SESSION IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRETY OF THE ATLISIAN MILITARY!"

I swear my face was pale.

"Okay, okay, okay; I'm on my way, alright?"

…

"Okay, be sure to call your father and I when you get there, I looooove you, my little Icky."

…

"*sigh* Sorry about that."

Ironwood looked somewhat amused "That's quite alright, and that actually leads me to what I was about to tell you."

I stare at him expectantly.

"You, as of now, are relieved of duty so that you may go to Beacon to pursue your goal of becoming a huntsman."

I swear my jaw was on the floor.

"REALLY?!" I swear I sound like an intern who was just given a fulltime career…which was technically the case.

"Yes. Really. I have already prepped a plane that will head out at 0030hours, and have reservations for you and your friend, Captain Jason Armstrong, at a hotel near the Beacon airport, and knowing him, he will be late, so go ahead and get prepped for deportation to vale. Oh and he has already been relieved of duty."

I did a full scale salute and said "I won't let you down sir."

"I know you won't, now get ready."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

I turned around to walk out of the office.

"Oh and Ickarus…"

"Hmm…"

"Tell your father I said 'hello'."

"Yes, sir."

Without another word I, Ickarus Tesla, began my new journey… by tripping over my feet in front of the elevator.

I got up, dusted myself off, went in the elevator, and left without a word.

* * *

 **Rate and reply, tell me how I did for it being my first chapter. Well then, my fellow Zombies, follow the sent of meat and keep chewing. Braaaains!**


	2. trailer chp 2:E

Trailer Ch. 2: E

 **I'm sorry that I haven't been writing very much, it's just some stuff going on with friends, a club that I'm in… and I'm really lazy and had writers block**

 **UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH I know: 'uh, Rotting, you just started writing you lazy ass, how can you have writers block already.'**

 **Well because I do…sooooo…#dealwitit!**

 **I don't own RWBY, just the awesome (lame) OC characters and amazing (horrible) side story to come later.**

* * *

 **"When critics sit in judgment it is hard to tell where justice leaves off and vengeance begins."**

 **Chuck Jones**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Fire.

That's all that was seen, aside from dead Humans, Faunus and the W.F. grunts that scouted around the area of the town, looking for any survivors of the attack on Manateir village.

However, there was a 'witness' of sorts. On a tree, on top of a hill overlooking the burning village stood a woman.

She was standing on a large tree branch...upside-down?

She was 5'11, looked to be seventeen, and had two large, purple-furred bat ears on her head, along with purple hair that hung just above her waist, what matched the length of the hair was a black scarf that covered her face up to the top of her nose. She had solid bluish-white eyes, signifying that she was blind. She had a soft, innocent look to her, which could fool almost anyone of her actual intents.

She wore a black, silk long sleeved shirt, with small purple shoulder guards and purple wrist guards that had buttons on the insides of them, along with purple dust steel that covered her stomach and chest; on the back of said shirt, was the symbol of a vertical, purple sheathed katana, with two kunai crossing into an 'X' behind the handle of the blade. She had black, lightly armored padded pants, with several pouches along the waistline of them, the armored parts, being her shins and thighs, were covered in a dark purple, light Dust steel coating. She wore purple, open-toed combat boots that covered the unarmored, lower area of her pants.

Resting horizontally on the area just above her waist, were two sheathed wakizashis, forming into an X-shape across her back. Both of the sheaths were black in color, however, both of the blade handles had different hilt wraps. The one pointing left was a dark blue, while the other grip pointing right was a sky-blue.

This mysterious woman is known as Echo Silentheart.

As she stared into the fires of the burning village, she flipped herself right-side up into a kneeling position. A single tear slipped from her left eye as she 'saw' the wrath of the Fang. She 'saw' what was going on with her heightened sense of hearing. She 'saw' the burning town, with the remains of dead people, Human and Faunus alike, and all it did was send her into a quiet rage.

She jumped out of the tree and started to slide down the hill, straight into the burning village.

'Why did they have to do this, these people never did anything to the Faunus or the White Fang, they even live with Faunus peacefully. All they did was say no to a supply trade, and that was three days ago' she thought to herself as she jumped off the hill and landed gracefully onto a three-story dentoutekina-ie*.

'Well if they wish to pray upon those who can't protect themselves, then I'll be the one who shows then the repercussions of their actions.'

She 'saw' two W.F. grunts standing around, complaining about the heat of the village. She walked down the side of the building silently thanks to her semblance, Gravity Control, which lets her focus her Aura to her feet so she can walk on almost any surface.

When she got close enough, she jumped off the wall and landed on the grunt on the right, knocking him unconscious. She then proceeded to draw her left wakizashi: Hokkyoku Tamashī *, and place it near the neck of the other grunt.

The blade gave off a chilly feeling, the reason for that being that at the bottom of the pommel was a slot where ice Dust crystals were stored into the grip of the sword, and projected through the blade. The same goes for her other blade: Kaminari Seishin *, with the difference being that it's filled with lightning Dust crystals.

"I'm only going to say this once: tell me who is responsible for the murder of these people, or your head will roll."

She looked serious to the point that she really wanted him to tell her a lie, to over exaggerate the point, she folded her ears onto her head.

"A-Adam i-i-i-it's Adam T-Taurus! He's at town square! There, now please let me go!"

She pushed the blade closer to his neck to show that she wasn't joking around. She then proceeded to slam the pommel of said sword on top of his head, quickly knocking him out.

'You better be right' Echo thought to him as she started running for the blazing town square.

* * *

 **1st POV: Adam Taurus**

'It's pathetic, really. They didn't even fight back.'

This village held many of our kind and those retched Humans.

Two weeks back my ex-partner, Blake Belladonna, betrayed the White Fang because she thought my methods were 'inhumane' and 'unjust'. Then to top it off, one of our assassins go missing because she finally 'found out' why we got rid of her parents. Afterwards we went to the village elder for a 'trade agreement' that if he gave the runaway up, the village would not be harmed. He stupidly declined, and to top it off he said that the village would not fight back in anyway. To show how they 'didn't have a part in this and 'how all they wanted was a simple village that could coexist'.

Look where that got him and his village.

He reminded me of Blake's 'open mindedness' about humans, about how she knows that they can all be swayed for 'coexistence'.

Well maybe that's why you always wear that bow on top of your cat ears, isn't it.

It's because all of those Humans monsters just 'love' us.

They think we're 'equals', they think we're 'normal'.

Open your damn eyes, Humans have treated us like scum: worthless, stupid, pointless, nothings; therefore we will give them what they gave to us ten-fold.

"Now if only you showed up so I can tie up loose ends."

Where are you, Echo?

* * *

 **1st POV: Echo Silentheart**

I blocked an incoming attack in the form of a machete coming behind me with Tamashī, while sending a lightning shockwave from seishin to deal with someone in front of me.

I then slashed out with Tamashī to the grunt I blocked, followed by Seishin for the finishing blow.

The grunt flew back into a burning wall of a house, slightly spasming while his chest was covered in ice.

I sheathed both of my blades, and started walking into the center of the town.

It was literally a giant, circular, empty space in the middle of town with some giant water fountain in the center. There were shops surrounding the area: restaurants, clothiers, and blacksmiths for the lucky kids who make it into the academy just a few miles away from our village in the city of vale. I remember I would meditate on the bricks of the fountain, help out the shop owners move their supplies in, and play with the kids when they asked me. This place used to be teaming with life and movement…and not set on fire filled with dead people.

My bat ears twitched in annoyance with that last thought.

"I really need to stop being so morbid all the time…it's really going to get to me one day." I said to myself out loud.

"I still can't believe that you talk to yourself when your alone, well technically; you've always been alone" a painfully familiar voice said behind me.

I jumped onto the wall of a house, just barely dodging a shot from Adam's shotgun: Blush. He then sheathed his sword, Wilt, back into the barrel of the gun that then formed into a sheath with a trigger and an ammo clip near the guard of the blade.

"I will still never understand why you made a 'gun' the sheath for a katana instead of just making a folding frame shotgun/katana. It would make things simpler."

He grinned and said "well, I guess you'll have plenty of time to think about it while you're burning in hell."

He pointed the end of Blush at me, so the hilt of Wilt was in my direction. I knew what was coming.

 **Combat music (optional): Muramasa: The Demon Blade OST - Powerful Looking**

He pulled the trigger and Wilt shot towards me, just as I had suspected.

I drew Tamashī in my left hand, Seishin in my right, and swung both out in front of me to block the flying sword.

He then rushed forward to grab the sword out of midair. I ran in the same direction to try to stop him from taking back his main weapon, but he retaliated by firing Blush at me. I had to stop to block the bullets before I took any major damage.

Unfortunately, he took that as his chance to grab his blade, and to clash blades with me.

I held my swords together in an X-shape, while he kept pushing his blade forward.

'Damn, I forgot how strong he was, I may have speed, but if I get to close to him and he hits me directly, I'm screwed!'

He pointed his gun at me as I tried to hold back Wilt, but luck smiled on me for the moment.

The sheath/gun clicked empty.

I took this chance to jump back from the clashed blades to gain some distance from Adam. I then sheathed Tamashī, and refilled my empty hand with a cluster of kunai that were in one of my pouches along my waist.

I threw them, but he blocked them while reloading Blush; they all landed near his feet.

I jumped on to the rooftops, sheathed Seishin, and kept throwing kunai at him, but he kept shooting them or blocking them.

He was making a horrible mistake though.

"This is wasting my time, come down and fight already!" he yelled at me.

I smirked underneath my scarf.

He was getting pissed. 'Good, he doesn't know what's at his feet.'

"Fine, I will!"

I draw Tan and Sein, jump off of the roof that I'm on, and swing downward.

However, I miscalculated where the blade would land…which was directly into the ground; but I got them out…while I got kicked in the chin by Adam.

I rolled back, still dazed by the attack, while Adam took this as his chance to land some Shots off from Blush, which he did without hesitation.

I tried to block the bullets, but a few made contact with my stomach armor, which wasn't enough to hold off 12-gauge buckshot from twenty feet away.

After I heard the familiar 'click' of Blush being empty, I hoped back onto the roofs.

"Aren't you going throw more of your worthless knives at me?" he said with an evil grin as he reloaded Blush.

I sheathed my blades and held my stomach with my left hand as I coughed up a bit of blood.

"No, actually I was just about to leave" I said with a hint of pain in my normally smooth and calm voice.

"Oh…and how do you know that I'm not going to follow you?"

I attempted to chuckle, but it came out as me coughing up a little more blood.

"You will find your answer at your feet."

As he looked down I raised my free hand in the air and placed my index finger on the button.

He looked back up at me with anger very well shown on his half-masked face.

"I'm going to miss that ugly mask of yours...if I find Blake I'll tell her you became even more of a murderer than you already are."

What he should have remembered, is that whatever money I received for assassinations, I put into my weapons.

During my time as an initiate in the White Fang, I began to study how a simple electronic pulse can set off an explosive of any kind (I still can't believe they had braille books on that…and romance novels for some reason), no matter their size or quantity, so I came up with a little idea to not only mold my kunai so that they have a small signal receiver in the pommel leading to the ring, but also so that small amounts of Dust of different elements can be stored in the blades. I also rigged them to have a minimum distance of ten feet away from me before they blew up if I ever pressed one of the buttons on my wrist guards; that way I would be able to carry more around with me, instead of just dumping them all off in one place.

Twelve years of training with weapons can really pay off when you use your spare time well.

"Consider this your last warning, Echo: when I find you again, I'm going to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're going to kill me nice and slow, and it's going to last for days on end; blah, blah, blah, will you give it a rest."

Click…

As I jumped off the roof, the recurring sound of explosions rang out in my ears.

I landed on another house that wasn't burning and was near the exit of the city.

'I couldn't hear or 'see' anyone in the town except for W.F grunts and Adam.'

I coughed up more blood and 'looked' towards the forest.

'I have nothing left here, everyone I know is dead or my enemy, the most I can do is get the hell away from here and to vale so I can tell everyone what happened here.'

Before I left I knelt onto the ground.

'Mother, Father, please tell me I'm making the right choice.'

I left after a few moments of silence, I left my home…leaving only a few tears on the roof, to be soaked up by the undying fire of Manateir village.

 **End of song**

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Adam Taurus**

"GODDAMN IT!"

I fist on the table I was near as one of the W.F. doctors looked me over.

It was official: Echo Silentheart dies before Blake Belladonna does.

If it weren't for my Aura I'd probably be worse off.

Because of those damn kunai she works so hard on other than her swords: I have a collapsed lung, four cracked ribs, three broken ribs, a broken right arm and left leg, and ringing ears from the leader of the White Fang himself.

'Just you wait bitch, I will find you, and I will kill you slower than I will Blake.'

I swear I just heard someone say 'don't be so dramatic'.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Echo Silentheart**

'Stay awake.'

I kept telling myself that as I hopped from tree branch to tree branch.

Over and over again those two words kept repeating in my mind.

'I'm almost there, hell I can hear the night movement of the city.'

However, my 'sight' started to black out instead of seeing the usual white and blue silhouettes of my echolocation enhanced 'vision'.

'No, no, no, no, no, you're almost there, just a little more.'

I slipped on the branch that I was supposed to land on.

I started plummeting to the ground.

'So this is it, this is the end. Not on the battlefield, not in a torture room, not in front of a W.F. firing squad; but by passing out from blood loss on the cold, unyielding surface of the ground...'

A small smile graced underneath my scarf.

'Heh…I can cope with that…'

Before I closed my eyes, the last thing I 'saw', was a man with a hooded cape and a large scythe.

'Or maybe not…kind of ironic that I'm about to be saved by the grim reaper.'

I then blacked out.

…

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Echo Silentheart**

Slowly opened my eyes to 'see' that I'm on a bed, in a patient gown; my face not covered by my scarf.

"Good, you're awake" a voice to my right says.

I quickly pulled the pillow that I was resting on over my face and turn to face him.

He wore a long-sleeved, button-up, business shirt underneath what seemed to be a coat of sorts. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck with a silver cross in the center of it, along with a pair of glasses which sat on the bridge of his nose. He sat in an armchair with a relaxed, non-threatening nature. A cane rested on the left arm of the chair while a mug was present in his right hand, filled with coffee from what I could smell.

He took a sip from his mug.

"Do not worry, Echo, I mean you no harm" he assured with a calm voice.

"I really wish I could believe you but…wait…"

Before he could answer, I remembered the man who caught me in the forest outside of the walls.

"Where's the guy who saved me, who are you, where's my gear…AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" I said in a freaked out tone of voice.

He calmly took another sip from his mug.

"The man who saved you is named Qrow; he is a huntsman that I've known almost my entire life. Your gear is in a safe in the patient's personal belongings. My name is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of beacon academy. As for how I know your name, let's just say that Qrow knows how to gather information fairly well, and we help the ones who leave them to become respectable members of society…especially ones who wish to become Huntsmen and Huntresses" he said that last part with more emphasis, leading me to believe that this was leading somewhere.

"I'm guessing that there's a catch to this, isn't there?"

He chuckled and took another sip from his mug before speaking again.

"It's not so much as a catch as it is an offer, I'm giving you a choice, not straining you out for your help."

I thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'm listening."

He gave me a small smile and gave me the deal "If you agree to it, you will be accepted into beacon, you will be given proper teachings as a Huntress, and your past will be cleared from your name. Does this sound reasonable?"

I thought about it for a moment.

'Okay Echo, let's see where you are in life: everyone you know is dead or hunting you; your parents are dead; you killed for the first time when you were five years old for...various reasons; you killed more people after that; you left the White Fang after you learned that your parents were killed by execution for disobeying orders, those orders being burning down the very village that you used to live in; you find the village is destroyed, filled with W.F. grunts that are looking to kill you, and to top it off Adam nearly succeeds in killing you. Now here is the headmaster of Beacon academy giving you the chance of a lifetime...welp…I know where I'm going.'

"Okay, Ozpin, you've got a deal" I say as I reach out my hand I'm not using on my improv face-mask.

He smiles at me again and shakes my hand.

"Wonderful, now before we go recollect your gear…"

He hands me a face mask.

"I thought you'd want this as a momentary cover up for your scars… I don't believe the one you have right now is very comfortable…even if it is a pillow."

For the first time in a long time…I gave an honest-to-god laugh.

* * *

 **Over 3,000 words for this chapter.**

 **I'm actually really proud of this, I hope you like it.**

 **Well then, I'm out my fellow zombies, BRAAAAAAAINS.**

 **Also:**

 **A dentoutekina-ie is a traditional Japanese house.**

 **Kaminari Seishin means 'lightning spirit'.**

 **Hokkyoku Tamashī means 'arctic soul'.**


	3. trailer chp 3:L

Trailer chp. 3: S

 **Hello once again, my fellow zombies!**

 **Now it's time for the third OC character, and if you don't understand her or why she has what she has, it will be explained later on.**

 **So please, for my sake, and for all other zombies hear reading this; bear with her personality, gear, and (hopefully correct) accent.**

 **Also; RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and the deceased Mounty Oum (God bless him). I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **" How you live your life is up to you. You have to go out and grab the world by the horns. Rope it before it ties you down and decides for you." ****  
****―** **Sarah Reijonen**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The dusty, country town of Vexon, about 50 miles north of Vacou, was bustling with life. Even as dust was picked up by the wind and thrown into various shops and saloons. Even as the sun beamed down on the ground. Even as a group of forty armed men entered the town and started walking for the 'Tipsy Magnum' saloon, everyone minded their own business.

…Scratch that…

As the men entered the town, some people watched in awe, some in horror, and some in annoyance.

Another group of mercs were going to give an attempt to take down a member of the ex-mercenary family: the Lancaster's.

The Lancaster family has had a bad reputation after a job gone wrong over five decades ago. It was a rescue operation that took a turn for the worst when one of the members, Ronnie Cardivan, a non-member of the family-led Merc group that was ordered to go with them, blew up the escape vehicle with all of the hostages inside of it. All to get a large sum of cash and a free 'get-out-of-jail' for any crimes prosecuted against him. The Lancasters were then outlawed for their 'betrayal' to the Vacou Merc division. After that, countless numbers of bounty hunters; ex-huntsmen and huntresses; and mercenaries have tried and failed to capture and/or kill a member of the Lancaster family. The only reason the family still stayed close to the kingdom was that they were popular with several towns for their courageous heroism in the Great Faunus War.

These no name Mercs had just received intel that there was a member of the Lancaster family that always visited the very saloon that they were walking towards every Tuesday and Thursday, from 1130 hours-to-1700 hours, to grab a few root-beers and talk amongst the other bar patrons when she wasn't at the Vacou combat prep school during semester breaks.

The said mercenaries all wore black T-shirts with an orange 'N' in a circle, on the direct center of the chest area. They wore black, leather padded pants with orange stripes going down the exterior of them vertically. They all wore orange combat boots, as well as orange dusters that covered all of the previously described attire.

The one in front leading them wore a black, wide brimmed cowboy hat, with an orange bandana covering the base of the exposed area.

He stopped just right outside the saloon, his men doing the same, and turned to face them.

…Strangely enough they repeated the action by looking away from him…

"GRRRR; YOU IDIOTS, LOOK THIS WAY!" he shouted with a visible vein pulsing from his forehead in anger.

They all quickly turned with a 'beaten-puppy' look on their faces.

"God, it's so hard to find help these days" he said under his breath while rubbing his forehead with his hand in irritation.

He turned back to the saloon and screamed at the top of his lungs "LANCASTER; I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, COME OUT OR WE'LL LEVEL THIS DAMN BAR BEFORE YOU CAN FINISH YOUR NEXT SIP!"

Inside the bar, everyone stopped what they were doing; whether it'd be playing darts, ping-pong, starting up the jukebox, or just trying to enjoy a nice drink, and looked towards the back of the bar, at a very broad, pale skinned, seventeen year-old woman who was rocking her head along to the tune of the unknown jukebox song, with her feet propped up on the table she was sitting at.

Her bright, orange-brown hair stretched below her shoulder blades in a long braid of sorts. She wore a brown cowboy hat with a black leather strip resting at the base. On the right side of the hat bore a black symbol of a bale of hay set on fire.

She had a plain red T-shirt covering her…chest area fairly well, which was also covered by a light-brown leather jacket that had a single large, Dust steel plated shoulder guard on her right shoulder. The shoulder guard went across her entire, extremely broad, shoulder blade and beyond, reaching up to the length of her right forearm. There was a slot on the back of the shoulder guard that signaled that she had some type of weapon, as that was its holster of sorts. She wore baggy, dark blue combat jeans that had brown leather padding on the thighs and shins; the jeans had a large hole in the area of the left kneecap, exposing the skin. To cover the rest, she wore brown combat boots with spurs on the backs of them, the rest of her jeans over the tops of them.

Resting on the wall behind her was a large rocket launcher with two handles near barrel, the one furthest back with the trigger. It had a three foot air compressor tube leading to the main action of the gun. On top of the main action of the large cannon was a handle that pulled out the large box of ammo. Behind the grips was a rail that rested underneath the air compressor.

"Hey, Sue" said a ten-year old child with green eyes and brown hair; he wore a green T-shirt, brown cargo shorts, red sneakers, and a red baseball cap.

The woman lifted her head and opened up her eyes to reveal her light-brown irises.

"Whatcha' need, Junior" she replied with a heavy southern accent and a kind smile.

The child puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Sarah, I told you not to call me that, and some guys were calling you out again" the child said in a pouty tone of voice.

Sarah looked down and sighed.

Then she chuckled and said with a smile "Well, thanks fer' lettin' me know, Justin."

Her smile grew bigger as the now identified Justin grinned with renewed vigor and nodded his head.

"No problem, Sue. Just be careful, all right?"

Justin knew what was going on. A few years ago when he was seven, a fourteen year-old Sarah Lancaster saved him from being a hostage held by a Merc group that came to collect her head…instead, the leader got his blown off by her massive cannon, Tinderbox. Ever since then, he had always looked up to Sarah; always saw her as a role model of sorts.

Sarah started to take her feet off the table and stand up to her full height of 6'6. She grabbed Tinderbox from its resting place, and slid the rail behind the handle into the slot on her shoulder. After it entered, Tinderbox made a slight whirring sound as the grips receded back into the weapon so that she could look to the right without slamming her face into the grips.

"I will, I promise."

She took a swig from the mug of root-beer that she had on her table, and started walking towards the bartender.

"Hey ol' Jed, what's my bill look like?"

Jed Mackawitts was a 37 year-old man, standing at 6'3 with blue eyes, a bald head, and a clichéd handlebar mustache like you would see in cowboy movies. He wore a white button-up shirt with a blue cloth jacket on top of it. He wore black slacks with business shoes to finish the look of a typical saloon bar-tender. He was a kind man, but if he was pushed enough, he wouldn't think twice about playing dirty with his sawed-off, double barrel, combat-shovel shotgun.

He was cleaning a glass when he heard his name get called. He lifted his head to see the titan of a woman that was Sarah.

He chuckled, set the glass down and propped himself up with his empty hands.

"Heard the call fer' war now didja'?" he asked with his usual cheeky grin.

"Yup, sure did."

"Well then, how 'bout this: you 'survive' out there, and run those half-wits' outta' the town, the roots are on yours truly" he said with a laugh and putting air-quotations on the word survive.

She gave him a big grin "Thanks then ol' Jed, I'll go get 'em."

As she started walking, the bar patrons all started to cheer her on.

"Knock 'em dead, Sarah."

"She's got this; those varmits don't stand a chance."

"Break their legs for me, kiddo."

Sarah chuckled and turned to face her crowd of supporters.

"When I come back in, next rounds are on me."

Everyone cheered as she pushed her way through the saloon doors.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Sarah Lancaster**

Well now ain't this a surprise; they remembered to bring enough people to carry away the dead bodies.

"Well howdy there er'ebody, I reckon at least one of you's gonna be makin' the caskets."

I look out at this here new crowd of people and I have to say: I'm somewhat impressed.

The ringleader started to flap his gums after a bit o' nice silence.

"The hell are you little lady?" he asked me in a rude tone with a light chuckle.

I pushed up the brim of my hat, and looked at 'im with a proud grin on my face.

"Sarah Lancaster's the name, and I reckon yall are after my head for a price ya'll never get, ain't cha."

He chuckled at me "Well then, guess we're gonna have ta show ya who's boss."

"Fine, but can ya at least let me get on your ground" I was standing at the top of the stairs at this point; they didn't recognize that I was slowly edgin' torwards 'em.

"Well sure, think of it as a dying man's-oh wait-a woman's last wishes…as if you had any in the first place, ya big oaf!"

He and his men started pointing an' laughin' at me.

My own grin grew bigger as I silenced them by jumping down from the top of the staircase, and landing onto the hard dirt ground with a resoundin' thud.

Even some of the Mercs began to look like they's was rethinkin' their decisions.

Then the leader had to go openin' his big, fat, ol' mouth.

"Pfft, you really think we all scared of a big, dumb, ol' farm-girl bitch like you. Well think again, behemoth."

My smile was twichin' to a frown real fast 'cause of this wise guy.

"You think 'cause you got some big, fancy weapon that you prolly' can't even lift; 'cause you talla' then us; 'cause you's got that stupid woman's pride; you think that you can fight us. You think you can even 'harm' us."

My fists were clenchin' pretty damn tight 'cause of what this asshole was sayin'; judgin' me just 'cause I'm a woman.

"You know what, how 'bout this; HEY CARL!"

A random member of the Merc group walks up to the boss, he had the group attire on with black hair and green eyes. He salutes to him and does the usual 'yes, sir'.

"I want you ta help the little lady get that cannon that she can't seem to lift offa her shoulda and hand it to her as gently as possible, make sure she doesn't hurt that pretty little face of hers" he said with a confidence that would just make ya wanna spit in his face.

Carl looks towards his boss, then at me with a stupid lookin' grin on his face.

"Sure, I'll help the damsel in distress, sir."

"After that, if she doesn't make a move; 'cause let's face it, she won't: kill her; afterwards we'll burn this place to the ground."

He stepped up to the top of the staircase to the entrance of the saloon.

"People of Vexon, ya'll better be prayin' ta the lord for your safety; 'cause if you believe in this stupid, gunslinger wannabe, then you's gonna be the first ones ta go."

His goon started walkin' torwards me with this confidant look on his face.

He couldn't see my anger under the brim of my hat. The pure, undying rage in my eyes that had the look to do only one thing: kill.

You can make fun of my family name; you can make fun of my height, my looks, and ol' Tinderbox; you can even call me some dumb bitch, 'cause I know I ain't; but when you threaten my town, my home, my friends, my actual family…

Then you're just askin' ta get yer' ass beat.

"Hey miss, would you like some help with that there big, fancy, weapon."

I faked a pretty damn good smile when I looked up and saw that he had this stupid, toothy smile that just screamed at me with stupidity.

I placed my left hand on his shoulder and said "Much obliged, 'friend'."

He looked at me all skeptically, like I was outta my damn mind.

I showed 'im I wasn't…in the form of a right knee goin' to his other head where the sun don't shine.

He knelt over just long enough for me to slam my right elbow on the back of his neck.

A resoundin' 'crack' of his neck and 'thunk' of his body hitting the dirt was all that was heard.

The Merc boss's eyes were buldgin' outta his skull like hard boiled eggs. I woulda' laughed if the timing was right, but this was not a laughing matter, I wasn't a monster; a killer, yes; but not a monster, for I knew damn well what I had just done, and did not enjoy it.

The boss chuckled nervously "Okay, Carl, that was pretty funny. Now get the hell up and end the life of her so we can get lootin'."

Silence…

"Seriously…Carl, get yer' lazy as-!"

Then he saw it. The small trail of blood comin' from his goon's lips.

I looked up at 'im with dead eyes "You know women are pretty damn smart."

Just then the town sheriff, Sheriff Duckton, came into the lot of the crowd spectatin' the scene.

"Alright! What's goin' on ova' here-"

He saw the body of the dead goon and started walkin' towards me. The brim of my hat was covering my eyes as I looked down at the lifeless body.

"Sarah…what happen'd?"

"He was attackin' 'er!" an all too familiar voice screamed out.

I looked up to see Justin run towards me an' the sheriff.

"That guy over there ordered that guy right here to grab Sarah's weapon an' take it to blow 'er up!" he said with pointing an' over exaggerated actions…well at least he got most of it right.

"This true, Sarah?"

I looked up at him an' nodded my head "Sure is, Ducky."

He gave me a ghost of a smile just to comfort me of what I just did.

He then spoke to the crowd "Alright people, whatever the Lancaster's do ain't our place or business, so please go inside the nearest shop or eatery where you are standing; that is all."

After the place cleared out, Duck looked at me "Alright Sarah, you have two choices: be deputized and have my help, or be deputized and I'll meet up with you at the Tipsy Magnum, and we can have a few roots on me, whadaya say?"

I grew back my usual grin "I've got this, after all; this is just business."

He started walkin' with Junior back to the saloon, passing by the boss, and I coulda' sworn he said somethin' along the lines of 'You shoulda' never came here'.

"Be careful, Sue."

I clenched my fists to the point where they cracked.

"I will…I promise."

And a Lancaster **NEVER** goes back on a promise.

 **Combat music (heavily recommended): The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly theme (keep it paused)**

"Everyone weapons up."

The Mercs all had generic frameshift weapons: Tommy gun/swords, shotgun/bats, and revolver/combat knives.

I fixed the brim of my hat to where I could see them, but they couldn't see my eyes.

 **Start song here**

I slapped the side of Tindy and the grips came shootin' out of him.

I grabbed the one furthest back and slid my gun onta' my shoulder plate.

"FIRE!"

As soon as the boss said that, I took hold of both grips and started running forward, head on into the fray.

When they started shooting, I rolled to the left and fired off a few rockets. Some of the Mercs went flying, as the lucky ones that spread out before they got caught in the blast started to shift their weapons to melee.

I turned around to realize that I was surrounded from all sides by the Mercs with their weapons ready to chop or smash into my head.

I smiled wide as I pointed Tindy at the ground and waited for them to get close.

"Already ready to kill yourself, girl?" the boss asked mockingly.

"Nah" was my simple reply.

When they got close enough, I emptied the contents of the twenty round clip of rockets that rested in my pride and joy.

Now most people would be thinkin' that I would be sendin' myself ta hell with that kinda' stunt. But what most people don't realize is that I ain't like most folk. I may have gottin' my Aura from the Vacou combat trainin' prep school somethin' or other, but that's not what's keepin' me on my feet. You can thank ol' Flak Jacket for that. Whenever Dust is in a non-crystalized form, such as from Dust throwers or Dust explosives after they explode, it's repelled off of me. Crystalized Dust such as bullets or swords I can't block off, their volumes too much for me ta knock away.

After I heard a loud click come from my weapon, i pulled out the empty box of ammo, and replaced it with a fresh ammo box. Afterwards, I grabbed the area where the air compressor and the action met, and flicked my wrist.

The handles folded back into the action as the action itself turned 90 degrees, to where the ammo box was facin' the sky. The air compressor folded inwards, making it easier to keep a grip on it and increasing its length to four an' a half feet. The handle of the ammo box folded into the weapon, smoothing out the head. The barrel of the gun and the area that wasn't still connected into the compressor smoothed out to make the finishing touches of the weapon. A single trigger popped outta' the very top of the grip of the newly frameshifted, Tinderbox hammer.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of my weapons new form. I laughed and twirled it 'round so it rested 'n top of my shoulder plate.

Some wisecrack thought he could sneak up behind me with his revolver/knives, I taught him otherwise by spinning the head of the hammer inta' his chest sending him flying back a few feet. Another feller' rushed at me with his sword; I held up my hammer horizontally to block an overhead attack, throwing him off balance and givin' me time ta bang the side of his head with the end of my hammers grip, givin' him the chance to take a forcefully induced nap.

I saw a few of the Tommy gunners start shootin' at me; I started twirling Tindy around so fast that it acted as a rotating shield. The shots started to ricochet offa Tindy, that gave me an idea. I started leaning where I was rotating the spin of my hammer, so that the shots would go in different directions. The plan worked better than I expected, the only ones left standing on the field were the three gunslingers with empty guns. I smiled at them before I ran towards them and swung my hammer from side-to-side sending all three of them flying.

There were a few more goons behind me, so feeling lazy; I flipped Tindy back to his rocket launcher form an unloaded onta them until I felt it was necessary ta stop. I then felt the blade of a sword harshly run through my Aura protected back, Aura may protect us but it doesn't stop the pain from seepin' through. I flipped Tindy back to hammer, pointed the barrel end in the opposite direction of where I was swinging, and pulled the trigger.

The goon was met with a rocketing hammer head to the face that sent him flying all the way to the entrance of town.

I whistled while forming Tindy back to his rocket launcher form "That was one helluva homerun."

I looked back to see the boss with his mouth agape in shock and anger. He looked at me and his face instantly turned to one of pure hate.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! IF NO ONE ELSE CAN BEAT YOU, THEN I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF!"

"I just kicked all your men inta the dirt and hear ya are, spoutin' off nonsense about beatin' me. Now believe me when I'm sayin' I'm not braggin', I'm just layin' out the facts. You're the only one left that is conscious and breathing, I suggest splittin' with what life ya got left."

He didn't listen to a word I said and charged at me with two bowie knives with revolving cylinders in them.

I just sighed and walked forward, my fists balled up.

He started shooting at me but I didn't dodge, I took the hits head on, ignoring the pain 'cause I knew it was temporary, and my Aura would heal my wounds later.

When he got close enough, I brought my right fist behind me and threw everything I had into the punch.

The only thing I saw in his eyes, the split-second before his face made 'good friends' with my wild, haymaker powered fist, was fear...and for the first time in my life…it…felt… good.

 **End of song**

 **CRACK!**

Was the sound of his nose being pushed back into his skull, ending his life.

But what I focused on was how I…liked what happened. I felt that what jus' happened was the answer to my life.

But I didn't have time to think about it too much as Justin came burstin' through the saloon doors, an' flyin' into my arms being followed by his parents, Mary and Mark Kentor.

Both of them had brown hair and green eyes; Mark had his hair slicked back, and wore a red button up shirt neatly tucked into a pair of black jeans with black dress boots finishing the look; Mary had her hair in a ponytail and wore a beautiful bright pink morning dress with pink high-heels and pearl earrings.

Justin was crying into my unarmored shoulder "Sarah *sniff* you're okay!"

"Yeah ,Jun…Justin I'm just fine."

'No you aren't, you just enjoyed committing murder' a voice in my head said

"Thank you yet again, Sarah for being this town's defender" Mary said to me with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm the reason why they keep comin'."

Mark saw this as his point to say something "Well without you, other bandits and marauders would be claiming this town as their own, not to mention the Grimm attacks."

I smiled "Thank you, now apart from staying alive, I made a promise of drinks on me."

I walked into the saloon with Justin on my back and a smile on my face.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Sarah Lancaster**

The three-mile run/walk home went off without a hitch.

When I came within a few yards to the entrance to the large, two-story ranch-house, I saw a familiar 6'10, 64 year-old, figure.

He wore a similar hat as mine with the same symbol as mine, but without a leather strip. He wore a black T-shirt that showed off his large muscles. He wore black jeans tucked into black combat boots. Grampa Victor Lancaster: retired huntsmen and ex-mercenary.

"Howdy, Grampa."

He lifted his head and opened up his strangely warm sky-blue eyes, when he saw me, he grew a big grin.

"Well now, there's my favorite granddaughter. How was the bar? Were the Kentors there?"

He rubbed the hat on my head while he started speaking again "You look like somethin's on your mind; what's th' matter, kiddo?"

"Of course you would know when I would have somethin' wrong with me."

"Nothin's wrong with you, it's just that somethin's on your mind."

"Alrighty then."

After we entered the kitchen, his expression went from cheerful to one of absolute seriousness.

"I heard about the Mercs, mind tellin' me what happened?"

I took a deep breath and started telling him what happened; everything from when I got there, to when I punched the boss of the Merc group so hard it killed 'im.

"There was somethin' about it though that's been bothering me…when I saw the look of fear he had right before my punch came into contact…I liked it."

He sighed "I knew this was gonna happen at some point. You're used to killin' for self-defense by now, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Well the Lancaster's have had this feeling of adrenaline whenever they kill. It takes time to get used to; the rush of bullets whizzing past you, the clashing of blades and blunts, seeing blood fly after a good-"

"Grampa I think you're getting' ahead of yourself" I said calmly as he lowered back into his seat.

He coughed and continued "Right…anyways, what you're feeling is the rush of combat that the Lancaster's have always felt in a fight; but don't worry, as long as you keep it tempered to self-defense and killing Grimm you'll be just fine."

I sighed out of relief then somethin' hit me harder than a rampaging boartusk monarch.

"I gotta pack for beacon!"

Grampa squinted in thought for a moment before he too started to freak out.

"I forgot that you leave tomorrow!"

"GO GO GO GO GO!" we both screamed in unison as we climbed the stairs to my room…to find that my grandmother, Ellas Lancaster, stood near a large duffle bag almost as big as me.

She stood 6'7 at 60 years-old, was slightly toned for her age, and had violet eyes. She wore a dark blue evening dress with a white floral apron and black slippers. Her grey hair flowed freely with the wind coming through the window.

Grampa and I started to stutter until Grandma raised her left hand and spoke with a small smile.

"Think of it as a small gift while you were in town."

She then started to tear up and picked me up into a bone crushing bear hug lifting me three feet off the ground.

"MY LITTLE HAMMER SLINGER'S GOING TO A TOP LINE COMBAT SCHOOL! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Grandma thank you, I really appreciate it…but can you please not kill me in a hug before I go to a place that's goin' ta be teachin' me ta fight giant monsta's."

"Sorry, Sorry; I'm just so proud of you."

She set me down and patted me on the head.

"Now get some sleep, when we get up in the mornin' get yourself ready. At noon we're gonna head into town to spread the word. Then at 1:00, we're gonna get you ta the plane for Vale okay."

"Alright, Grandma."

She kissed me on the cheek, Grandpa followin' shortly after, and closed the door behind them.

'Might as well jus' sleep in my regular clothes.'

Then I smell'd somethin' awful comin' offa me.

'After I take a shower.'

* * *

 **BAM!**

 **I'm back, and HOLY CRAP I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS WAS OVER 4,500 WORDS! That's so awesome!**

 **Also, don't be afraid to leave a comment or PM me for anything I did wrong, and, before I forget: how. Do. You. Post. Your newly. Edited. CHAPTERS!**

 **I've been working on new drafts for the trailer chps 1 & 2, but I don't know how to post them.**

 **Anyways, I'm out my fellow zombies, BRAAAAAAINS!**


	4. trailer chp 4:A

Trailer chp 4: A

 **Hello again, my fellow zombies!**

 **OMAGAUD, THE FINAL OC CHAPTER BEFORE I START!**

 **He's a badass, he's a soldier, and he's the best anime reference in the story, ever, of all time!**

 **As usual, don't own the RWBY stuffs…just the OCs and future AU story to come.**

… **Rooster teeth owns RWBY…the bye…**

* * *

" _ **In combat, spontaneity rules; rote performance of technique perishes."**_

 _ **-**_ **Bruce Lee**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Nighttime Atlas was filled with motion, light, and life, just a few spots here and there of non-activity. For instance: some quiet suburbs, inactive apartment complexes, abandoned slums that are White Fang hotspots...

However, people just tend to do absurd things these areas, such as walking through the slums…Which someone is doing right now…in one of the worst parts of all of Atlas; Frotion.

The street lights were barely enough to have the man seem visible to the naked eye; but to the Faunus in the area, they saw him just fine.

He looked to be seventeen, while standing exactly at six-feet tall; he had messy brown hair that just barely covered the tops on his lenses of his green framed, prescription glasses that covered his dark-green eyes. He had a prideful look in his eyes, even if at midnight; He had a toned face that showed an irritated smile as he was talking on his scroll; within the confines of his mouth was a cigarette.

He wore a black T-shirt underneath an open worn, high-collard, dark-green leather jacket with a white stripe going down the left side of it, on the right side of it was the symbol of a silver fist with silver crossed rifles behind it; at the end of the sleeves were dark-green wristbands; they were 2 inches long as well as half an inch thick, with a black belt in the centers of both of them; these belts held multiple dust crystals all in a line, all of them just close enough to barely touch each other; there was a locking mechanism at the bottom of the wrists for the belts to stay in place. He wore casual faded blue jeans with the bottoms loosely covering the tops of his black sneakers.

Jason Armstrong was incredibly bright for his age, which is odd considering where he was at this time of night.

He took a deep breath of the cigarette that was then expelled out as quickly as it came in to continue talking on the scroll he held with his left hand.

"Yes, I understand; you can't stall the plane any longer, I have to be there now; look, just give me ten-Twenty minutes at the most."

The other person on the line was speaking in a calm tone of voice, but he knew full well that he royally pissed off the other one speaking.

"Yeah, I'll be there; got it, Jay out."

He shut the scroll and breathed in the last of the current cigarette.

He sighed before saying to no one in particular "Ick, I get it; this is a big point in our lives. But for the sake of Remnant can you slow down a bit."

He spat out the used cancer-giving stick, reached into his left jacket pocket, and pulled out a pack of Rentor brand cigarettes with butane lighter. In the middle of lighting up a new smoke, the sound of feet hitting the pavement was heard.

As he looked behind him, he saw two WF grunts standing in the street. The left one with cat ears has his arms crossed; the other one with an otter's tail had his left hand in his pocket and his right hand on an aluminum baseball bat slung onto his shoulder. They were staring at him, an obvious sign that they weren't about to let their 'prey' go scurrying off.

Jason calmly breathed life into the new cigarette with the lighters assistance. He simply stared right back at his soon-to-be assaulters.

"I'm going to make this very simple for you" Jason said as he took in another breath "Let me keep walking, or you will never walk again; take your pick."

"What makes you think that we're the only two here, punk?" the cat faunus spat at him.

"Oh I know you're not; there are several others in the surrounding alley ways, there are a few on the roofs, and about…eight more behind you two."

"Well, well, well; perceptive one, aren't you?"

"Heh, you can tell that to my C.O., he thinks I can't see a beowolf five feet in front of me" Jason said with great mirth.

The cat Faunus frowned "Alright boys, the jig's up, come on out."

WF soldiers started to come out of their hiding places; there about thirty of them in total, one of them a lieutenant. Their weapons ranged from common rifles to machetes; however there was one odd weapon out of them all…

"Okay, seriously; why do all the WF lieutenants carry those giant chainsaws; it makes no sense, I mean wouldn't you rather give them variations of better weapons, or are you just that poorly supplied?"

The faunus with his arms crossed did not answer his question, which slightly irritated Jason.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Jason Armstrong**

"You know, it's very rude not to answer a question."

I was starting to get really pissed off at these guys. I was already late for my plane, Ick can't stall it anymore, and now it looks like I'm gonna take up those twenty minutes I asked for by fighting these riotous ruffians.

'well, Jay, you only have one option.'

I took a drag from my cig and removed it from my mouth with my right hand; I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me.

"Kid, hasn't your mother told you that smoking is bad?"

"Nah, she said it was alright; all I have to do is change my lung out every month."

The grunt gave me a look and said "The hell do you mean-"

I took this time to flick my cigarette in the air, and send my elbow into his forehead. He flew back a few feet on his back.

"Last warning, you made me lose a cig, now I'm mad."

They were all looking at me, dumbfounded; like they weren't expecting anything from me.

"Does anyone know who I am?"

Everyone was silent, except for one of the grunts decided to be ignorant.

"Yeah, you're just another racist, looking to harm innocent faunus."

My left eye twitched in irritation.

"You obviously don't see that he's still breathing; notice how his chest is moving up and down in a breathing motion" I understand I was being a bit asinine, but this guy deserved it for calling me a racist.

The lieutenant finally spoke up and gave them an order.

"That's enough; you came into our territory and there's only on punishment for trespassing: death."

Everyone pointed their guns towards me.

'This is a grave mistake on their part.'

"Fire."

I smiled 'this was going to be a waste of time, but completely worth it.'

I flared my aura to expand past my own body, forming into a giant, green bubble. All of their shots were absorbed by the bubble; it cracking a bit as the bullets harmlessly rolled of its surface.

"What?! How did you do tha-"

"Is it really that hard to see; I mean honestly: the fact I'm not afraid of you; the fact that I could see everyone in the alleyways and on the rooftops; the giant bubble shield; you all should understand what you're messing with."

His straight face was starting to turn into a frown 'I've got him now.'

"Then we have made a vast error in judgement; attack him, now!"

As he said that I flicked my wrists, activating my wristbands. The backs expanded outward to the entire lengths of my arms, covering them in thin green plating; the fronts folded over my hands in a protective covering and formed a small barrel on top of each of my arms to fire off dust bolts; the center expanded outwards to give the belt of dust crystals space to rotate to the other crystals; the system of turning to the desired crystal or firing each of the gauntlets are given through brain waves from my glasses.

'This'll be fun.'

 **Combat music (recommended): Madness 4, by Cheshyre**

A guy with a broadsword came running towards me and swung in an overhead- arc. I raised my arms over my head into an X, stopping the blade in its tracks. I pushed my arms up, throwing him off balance, and sent a right hook into his gut, firing off an energy dust burst. He went flying back into three more goons that were running into the fray of the fight. I grabbed one of them by foot and swung him around, sending him flying into his buddies and into a building.

I looked to my left to see a few guns pointed towards me. I did a back flip to gain some distance and put up my shield. I then heard the sound of a chainsaw start to rev up, along with a dark cackle. I looked behind me to see a WF lieutenant with one of their most iconic weapons: a broadsword chainsaw.

'Why can't the White Fang make better weapons for their higher-ups?' I asked as I noticed that I was in between a firing squad and a lunatic with a giant, dust powered sword/chainsaw child spawn of irritation.

'Okay, crazy idea.'

I turned completely towards the lieutenant and pumped both of my hands off of my chest "what you got, man? You ain't got nuthin'! Are you hearing me? nuthin'!" The guy then started to charge towards me. 'Perfect' I thought as I saw that the WF grunts with the guns were completely loaded and were continuing their rain of bullets, just in time for me to put down the shield, and flip over the lieutenant just as he swung his sword horizontally . The sounds of him trying to tell his subordinates to cease fire were matched with the sounds of bullets hitting armor. I turned to see the fruits of my labor ended when he fell onto his knees.

"Continue firing!"

'Well that was short lived!'

I received several shots to the chest before I started to guard myself from the bullets with my bubble shield; it immediately began to crack under the pressure of the bullets.

'Looks like I'm pulling out the big guns.'

I thrust both of my arms forward and slam them together, my right gauntlet made a whirring noise; the metal on my left arm came off and went onto my right; the metal on my right started to expand out to accommodate the new material. A crank and a scope popped out of the left side of the newly forming gun; the metal shifted together to form a large barrel at the front of my arm, it being covered by all of the components. Exhaust ports ran along the sides near the barrel and the two ammo belts shifted to the back of the gun, stopping at my elbow.

'This is the true ingenuity of the Armstrong family line that has been passed down for generations.'

I pulled the crank back and heard a whirring noise, signaling that it was ready to fire. I gripped the large trigger inside the railgun, pushed forward on the crank, and jumped up. Their guns were still trained on me until I let off a large, icy energy bolt, freezing them solid. The lieutenant looked back, growled in anger, and charged at me. I cocked the railgun again and fired a round of ice on his chest, sending him flying back into his buddies.

"Strike one!" I yelled as I shifted back to my gauntlets. I looked back to see more grunts and charged towards them. I started to punch my way through their lines, dodging their melee attacks, and putting up my shield for their bullets. I then punched one of them in the chest, expecting a lightning bolt, but he just went back a few feet, landing on his feet and charging back to hit me with his mace. The mace made contact with my arms and I went sliding back a few feet. I thrusted my gauntlets down and the used up dust belts flew out of them. I slapped in the new belts, heard a whirring noise, and charged back into the fray.

After a few more minutes of punching and shooting off my railgun, their numbers were starting to thin. I started to ease up until I saw a few more trucks enter the area with mounted machine guns.

'This may spell trouble!'

I put up my shield, but it caved in quick because of the heavy caliber of the guns, so I took cover behind a giant piece of rubble. With that I checked my scroll.

'Damn, I was using too much of my shield, now im only at twenty percent aura reserves. What can I do?' I think while pieces of debris falls off the boulder. 'I have to think of something I can do with twenty percent aura... Wait, that's it!'

I expand my shield only to the palms of my hands, a foot in diameter; I then shift back to the railgun and put the barrel into the orb; I start to shoot off fire rounds into the orb, making it glow a bright red. After firing almost half my dust crystal mag, I shift back to fists and put it back in my hands. 'Okay here it goes.' I throw it up into the air, jumping after it, and kick it towards them. They cease fire and look at it, then at me.

"Hi" I say as I throw a straight right and fire off a shot from my gauntlets. What happens afterward is an absolute thing of glory; the dust ball engulfs the area in flames as I watch from the safety of my shield; I then deactivate it. I look around, seeing no one else; with that, I check my scroll.

 **End of combat music**

"Huh, only took ten minutes, good." I said as I put it away, lit up another cig, and started running for the plane.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

* * *

Ickarus was pacing back and forth in front of the flight gate, waiting for his friend to show up. It had been fifteen minutes, and he was growing frustrated. He reached for his scroll and was about to call him when he heard an obnoxious voice behind him.

"You have called one-eight hundred- on time, when is launch?" He looked back at Jason with a less than pleased look on his face.

"You're late" he says, putting his scroll away and crossing his arms "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Well I'm here, so let's get goin-"

"What are you two doing here?!" said a prissy female voice.

Both males cringed and looked towards the noise. Standing there was a female of seventeen just like the two males, but standing just a hair over five-feet, three-inches tall; she had long white hair that was kept in a lock going down the right side of the back of her head with a white, crystal tiara that looks like icicles holding the bun into place; she had an apple shaped necklace and rectangular earrings to go with her hair; she had piercing, icy-blue eyes that matched her cold stare, with a small scar going down her left eye.

She wore a light blue bolero jacket with a red interior, the symbol of a white snowflake on her back, her sleeves turning a darker shade of blue as they went down; underneath that she wore what she called a 'combat skirt', it being light blue, gaining a darker shade of blue as it went down, and resting below her knees; she has a small pack of dust crystals and containers of dust on her left side and her rapier, Myrtenaster, on her right side, the sword having a revolving cylinder for multiple types of dust that it can fire; she finishes the outfit with a pair of white, heeled boots that go up to the middle of her calves.

Ickarus slid his hand down his face. 'Great just what I needed, the Schnee to show up and apparently be my colleague for the next four years!' He screamed in his head.

He then goes back to his arms resting at his sides "Why are you here, snowflake?" Ickarus says nonchalantly.

Jason starts to laugh and hold his stomach, while Weiss blushes and sputters trying to think of a comeback.

"W-Well, what are you two delinquents doing here?"

Jason speaks up "Isn't it obvious? We-"

Ickarus puts his hand in front of Jason and speaks for him.

"We are here for the same reason: attend Beacon to improve are skills."

Jason scoffs and says "Pfft, dude my skills are already just fine."

Ick then looks to Jason and raises his right eyebrow "Jason, you can't even beat me."

"Well you have that stupid marksman eye thing!"

"Hey, you have the shield."

"Which can only hold up for so long!"

"So?"

"So, you can just beat away at it with Boom's explosive rounds! Explosive rounds, which can punch through fifteen feet of concrete!"

Weiss was starting to get fed up with their conversation.

"Are you two idiots done? We have to go!"

Ick turned to Weiss and scowled "Oh, and why are you late, miss perfect?"

"Traffic" was her simple reply.

"What, you mean to tell me that you only-"

Jason then threw off his shirt and jacket and took a pose, showing off his large muscles that are still not understood how they could fit in his upper clothes.

"Weiss, Ickarus, I do not mean to trouble you, but I believe that are flight is going to leave soon!" he says as he takes other muscle showing positons.

Ick slid his hands down his face and put them up in the air "You know what, fine! Let's just get on the plane!" he started walking to the entrance until he remembered something. "Oh, and Jay…"

Jason looked at him while putting his shirt and jacket back on, smiling that his muscles once again calmed the situation.

"You owe me ten-thousand lien, I expect to be paid on the-"

He is then cut off by catching a lien card thrown at him that has the numbers that he asked for.

"There, debts paid, everyone's happy." Jason said as he walked into the plane, Weiss and Ick following behind.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

In a dark room, stood a figure that was covered by a dark grey cloak, looking into a pool of water. In this pool held four silhouettes with different colors.

 _ **A bloody soldier, destining himself to fight something others cannot.**_

 _ **A violet assassin, looking to destroy those who took everything from her.**_

 _ **A brown mercenary, seeking to right her families wrongs.**_

 _ **A green boxer, looking to make a name in his families honor.**_

 **Duty, revenge, redemption, honor. These are what guide these new souls to their own doom.**

" **Now, let us see if they can prepare for what lies ahead"** said the figure as the pool vanished and everything faded.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **I JUST STARTED BACK WITH SCHOOL AND HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **AGAIN, I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY AND I WILL TRY TO GET BACK TO WRITING AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE.**

 **AND SINCE I'M ON SCHOOL BREACK, I WIL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO BUST OUT SOME MORE CHAPTERS.**

 **THE DISCLAMER FOR THE STORY WILL COME AFTER THIS, AND THEN TRULY: TESLA BEGINS!**

 **Anyways, thank you zombies for being patient, I'm out, BRAAAAAINS!**


	5. Welcome to Beacon

Welcome to Beacon

 **Here we go, my fellow zombies, we begin the story.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, enjoy.**

* * *

" _ **Genuine beginnings begin within us, even when they are brought to our attention by external opportunities."**_

 **William Throsby Bridges**

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Ickarus Tesla**

* * *

Vale. Just the word alone sounds so…foreign to me. I'm half-way across the world from home. But look on the Brightside: I'm not just some murderer; now I can be seen as a hero instead of a weapon. But still, here I am; dressed in my armor, weapons all over me making me feel like I'm about to go to war again, on a VTOL next to my best friend, heading to the place that turns faceless nobodies into faceless heroes.

I let a sigh out as I look at the small crowd of people from the corner I'm standing in, ignoring the news relay going on through holographic screens. 'This can hopefully give me a tactical advantage just in case someone turns hostile I can have a chance to draw firs-'I shake my head, cutting off my thoughts. 'There's no need to worry, all they care about is saving lives, not ending them-'

"Hey, Ick, you alright?"

I am taken out of my mental debate to look to my left at Jason who has a small grin on his face as he looks at me and leans on the handrail behind him. "You look like your about to run into a suicide mission."

I shrug my shoulders "yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first."

Jason shrugs his shoulders and goes back to looking at the crowd, I do the same.

Only four really stand out to me.

One is a bat Faunus that is currently standing on the ceiling, about five-feet, six-inches without the ears; her hair and scarf somehow following the false gravitational pull that she has made. Her hair goes to her waist, as well as her scarf, that covers most of her face up to the eyes. She has her eyes closed at the moment; my best guess is that she's probably sleeping, her being part bat and all. She's wearing a black silk, long-sleeved shirt with purple metal shoulder and wrist guards. She has black leather pants with metal plating on her shins; strapped to her back are two swords, both are in similar sheaths but the hilt wraps are different in color, one is light blue, the other being dark blue; on the waistline of her pants she has several pouches, and considering her lack of guns, the only ranged combat she does might be throwing knives or stars, which might subsequently be in those pouches; she wears purple, open-toed combat boots with her pants tucked into them to finish the look.

Interesting persons two and three are conversing with each other in the center.

The shorter one, about five-feet, two-inches, has black hair that turns red at the tips that goes down to her shoulders, along with silver eyes. She's wearing a black blouse with red trimmings, the waistline of it having several different items. A large silver rose emblem; a few fifty caliber bullets on a belt; a magazine pouch; and her weapon, being in a concealable form on her lower back, and undefinable for now. She has a red cloak that is held together by a small silver crosses on each of her shoulders, which could most likely double as a scarf. She has black combat boots with red tinting that go up to the bottom of her knees; the rest of her legs being covered by black pants, that are tucked into her boots.

'Well someone's about to visit grandma in the woods later.' I think while shaking my head with a small smile.

The considerably taller one, five-feet, eight-inches, has blonde hair that goes down to her waist and seems to glow like gold, her lilac eyes seem to make her hair stand out even more so; she's wearing a tan leather vest with gold piping and puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, two gold buttons on the sides of each, over a yellow, low-cut crop top that has a burning heart symbol on the left side of it, above which an infinity scarf is wrapped around her neck; she has a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch to hold some kind of ammo or dust, and a banner like object on her right side with the same symbol on her chest but colored yellow-gold instead of black; she has black shorts on under the belt, which resembles a type of pleated skirt in the back; she has brown, knee high leather platform boots with asymmetrical orange socks with a grey bandana wrapped around her left leg; lastly, she's wearing black fingerless gloves with two odd yellow bracelets with a black finish.

'Those must be her weapons, also I've heard of short shorts but those are ridiculous' I tell myself, while rubbing my hand over my face 'I just hope Jason doesn't see her, I would hate to see a female Jason'

I move my head to the last one, only to pinch the bridge of my nose in disbelief.

He stood almost my height, about six-feet, one-inch, with messy blonde hair that reaches down to his neck; he has dark blue eyes that stand out from the hair; his armor choice is too casual for me, he has a white chest plate and shoulder guards over a black hoodie with dark orange sleeves; he has blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee; he has black sneakers with an odd symbol on the ends of them; he has two belts that crisscrossing his waist, both of them a different shade of brown with small pouches on them; he has two brown, wrist length gloves with metal plating on the backs of them; for weaponry, he had a sword in an odd sheath strapped to his left side.

'I really hope that sheath in a gun' after thinking that, the bat Faunus sneezed and dropped to her feet and opened her eyes, revealing soft, bluish-white iris' with no pupils

Just then the annoying news report went away and was replaced by the holographic image of which I believe is Professor Glynda Goodwitch. She stands at six-feet, five-inches tall; she has blonde hair that is kept back in a bun and with a curl hanging down the right side of her face; she has emerald green-eyes underneath thin ovular glasses, she has teal bead earrings that match the bead on the collar of her white, long-sleeved suit that exposes the top of her chest, the sleeves of it are puffy and tighten near the wrists before spreading out near her hands; she has a black business dress with brown buttons going in a vertical line on the front of it, and lighter brownish-black stockings; she has black boots with brown heels and a torn up cape with a purple interior and a black exterior, diamonds run horizontally across the outside of the cape, above it is the symbol of a tiara.

The hologram of Professor Goodwitch stares ahead blankly with her arms behind her back and standing up straight with great posture, and then starts to speak.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon"

The blonde girl from earlier looks at the hologram with Red Riding Hood and asks stupidly "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh" the girl states while I roll my eyes and notice that the ninja-like bat Faunus was looking at me.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The image faded away and everyone looked out the windows at the sight of Beacon and all of Vale. I turned away and looked back to the mysterious girl, to find that she was still looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

She looks at me, or at least I think she is, and nods her head.

"Is there something you need?" she asked monotonously.

'Well, at least she speaks her mind, and she has a nice voice…wait what?'

"No, I was just wondering why you were staring at me."

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity "I was trying to zone everything out, the less I hear, the less likely I am to panic at being in a small, flying box, with other people, who carry weapons of all shapes and sizes, like you with your five guns" she says with a bit of a defense in her voice.

"First off, it's four guns and a two-foot long knife; second off, sorry, I was just making sure, you don't need to be defensive" i stand there waiting for a response, not getting one for a while. I then turn to leave until she stops me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Wait, can you maybe…help me get off the plane when it stops?"

I raise an eyebrow and am about to ask why when the guy with the bad armor starts to gag and run away from the window. Some of the vomit he's trying to hold in lands on the blonde girls shoe and the red one starts to freak out.

"Eww, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe"

The now called 'Yang' then starts to freak out and say 'gross' over and over while trying to get it off, and Red runs away from the bad armor guy while saying 'get away from me'.

I look over to Jason and I see him rolling on the floor while holding his stomach and laughing; I just scowl and pinch the bridge of my nose again.

I look back to the girl "Anyways, why do you need my help, don't you have echolocation?"

"Yeah, but it's not working so well with all of the movement going on."

I sigh and nod my head "Sure" I say shrugging my shoulders.

She closes her eyes and her scarf moves up a bit, I guess she's smiling. "Thanks, oh and my names Echo."

I stare at her and am about to say something until she opens her eyes and narrows them as her scarf moves down, she's not happy "If you make any joke about my name and me being a bat, I will drag you up the highest ceiling I can find, and throw you on your head."

I frown at her a bit "I wasn't, and my name's Ickarus."

Her face softens and her eyes go back to normal "Oh, well uh, good to meet you, I guess."

I roll my eyes and turn to the door as the VTOL starts to land at the docking port of Beacon. Just then Jason walks over to me with his Scroll and a big smile on his face.

"Alright Jason, what did you do this time?"

He frowns a bit "I didn't do anything, yet" he then immediately goes back to his stupid grin "But I have great news!"

"Okay well what is it?"

"Guess who else is coming to Beacon?"

I shrug my shoulders and pull Boom off of my chest, spinning the cylinder out of boredom "I don't know, Pyrrha Nikos, who?"

"Yes actually, but also Aryc and Jeremy are going to be here, too."

I give a small smile and nod my head "Good, we'll show Beacon the ingenuity of the Tesla Corporation's finest prodigies." I say while twirling Boom in my hand. As we start to walk forward, we witness the bad armor guy empty his lunch into the trashcan.

"Well, I know I'm skipping dinner" Echo says as she grips my shoulder until we leave the docks. She then tells us that she's going to try to find the staging area for the start of the opening speech to Beacon. We wave goodbye and stick around for a bit longer to wait for Jeremy and Aryk. After a little while, a woman walked out of one of the VTOLs and into the large group of people. She was wearing an open worn brown leather jacket with a metal right shoulder guard over a red T-shirt, blue tattered jeans and a rawhide cowboy hat that covered her orange hair walks through the crowd with ease because of her massive six-feet, seven-inch height. A large rectangular block seemed to be connected to her shoulder guard.

"Oops, s'ry 'bout that, p'rdon me, could'ya tell me where th' meetin' place is?"

She seemed to be having a tough time; she then walked over to us and tipped her hat to us.

"W'll howdy th're, would any you folks know th' way ta the stagin' 'rea, I'mma be downright honest with ya, I'm lost" she said while taking her hat off and rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, we don't know either, but my friend and I here are waiting for a few more friends, afterwards we we're hoping that another person will give us information on its whereabouts, you're welcomed to join if you want" I offer while pointing to Jason.

The woman's light brown eyes widen as well as her smile "Much obliged, friend, name's Sarah, Sarah Lancaster" she states while raising her hand for us to shake, which I grab respectfully and notice that she has one hell of a grip.

"Ick, are you already meeting chicks? Don't start flirting without me" says a fake snarky voice. I turn to see a man with shaggy black hair and red eyes. He's about five- feet, eleven-inches tall, with a large, black, sleeveless duster over a black combat vest with red trimmings; he also wore a pair of black cargo pants with light metal padding on the shins and red combat boots; on the left side of his chest is a patch with the symbol of two crossed katanas, with an angel wing on the left side and a devil wing on the right, surrounding this were nine hands coming from the outside of the circle shaped patch; around his neck was a dog tag and a silver locket embedded with a large sapphire; on his back were two swords in differently colored sheathes, one was in a red sheath and had a red hilt wrap, the other was in a blue sheathe and had a blue hilt wrap.

I chuckle and cross my arms over my chest "Hey Aryc, how've you been?"

He walks to us and joins our little crowd "Not bad, freaking stoked that I'm here" he says in his normal upbeat voice and turns towards Jason; they both shake hands and salute to each other "Good to see you, Jason."

"Same to you my friend, now all we need is Jeremy" he said as he looked around a bit.

I came up with an idea to call him; I pulled out my scroll while putting Boom back in its place on my chest and dialed him in. After three rings he answered "Jeremy, you there?"

I heard some sloshing sound and heard someone breath heavily "Yeah, sorry, almost there, this crowd is huge~!" he screamed as I heard more sloshing and then a puddle formed in front of us. The puddle started to quickly rise until it turned into a solid. The recent puddle turned into a figure that was five-feet, seven-inches tall, has spikey brown hair and green eyes; he wore a white T-shirt with a blue armored combat vest; he wore a pair of sky-blue jeans that had white metal plating up and down the outsides of the legs; he has blue running shoes with black toe tips; around his waist are pouches with dust vials for the contraption on his left arm, it looks like a large bracer that has a slot on the outside of it, on the inside of the arm area were several oddly curved pieces of metal; on his right hand, he had a metal glove that went up to his forearm; lastly he has a mouse tail swinging to-and-fro.

He took a deep breath and saluted to me "Good to see you, sir, sorry about the wait. I had to use goo pile to get here" he said with a nervous smile.

I nodded and called him off "At ease, Jeremy. Also didn't you hear? I'm no longer your superior. Until we graduate, anyone who was under my orders, are now my equals, but first, I have something to say."

The three captains looked at each other and then back at me, all of them stood at attention for whatever I had to say, for the last time for the next four years "Gentlemen, this is our true test, all of our training has come down to this. Tesla has invested a lot of money to make us killing machines, time to pay them back, dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted at once.

Sarah chuckled before stating "W'll ain't you all the prim 'n proper type, wh't with all yer fancy call-offs and such."

I shrugged my shoulders "Eh, I thought it was more motivational" I state nonchalantly.

Echo then jumped from out of a tree behind us "Hey, Ickarus, I found the place."

I nodded "Thanks Ech, alright people let's move" I signaled to the others with Echo taking point.

'Well, at least we're on our way to the meeting place with not a single problem-'just as I thought that, an explosion went off. I got paranoid as I drew Zip and Zap, activated marksman eye, and started to run to the source of the blast. I raised my guns only to see Red Riding Hood and Weiss Schnee covered in soot.

I grumble and put Boom back in its holster on my chest "Alright Schnee, what did you do this time?"

* * *

 **1** **St** **POV: Ruby Rose**

* * *

'Well this is just great, my sister leaves me in the courtyard, I land into some random girl's luggage, I get yelled at by the same prissy girl, I cause some of her dust to go off, now she's probably going to yell at me more for that-'the sound of a gun cocking went off and I looked to the source.

He's really tall, has black armor, and a lot of guns, which is awesome! He has orange eyes and a red beret that covers his hair.

'Wait, is that really-'he then sighed and put his gun in his holster across his chest.

"Alright Schnee, what did you do this time?"

'Wait, who's Schnee?'

The prissy girl in front of me shook off the soot and started to yell at the new guy "I didn't do anything; it was this dolt who caused the explosion with her questionable acts of lousiness!"

I was starting to get really angry with this girl "Hey I'm sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress actually" A soft voice said behind me.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Ickarus Tesla**

* * *

'Did she just call Weiss princess? That's priceless!' I thought as I chuckled in my head.

"It's heiress actually" I looked over Schnee and Red Riding Hood to see a girl holding a bottle of fire dust. She's about five-feet, six-inches tall; she has long black hair and amber eyes, with light-purple eyeshadow. The eyes themselves are tilted just a bit upwards, again like a cats own eyes. She has a black bow on top of her head; she has a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that's connected to her shirt; there are zippers in front of each leg of the shorts for decorative purposes; she has black, low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes; on the fronts of the stockings she has Atropa belladonna symbols; she has black ribbons wrapped around the fronts of her arms as well as a detached sleeve with a silver armband on her left arm; she has a scarf like collar around her neck to finish off the look.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss then started to smile with pride and put her hands on her hips "Finally, some recognition-"

She was then cut off when the cat-like girl started to talk again "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.

I gave an honest laugh while I watched Weiss sputter and grab the bottle of dust out of the other girl's hand and stormed off.

Red felt bad for her though, even though she laughed at Schnee getting burned "I promise I'll make it up to you!" she shouted as Weiss stormed off.

I looked back to the girl in black and she looked back to me "And you must be Major Ickarus Tesla, child soldier of the Tesla family and heir to the largest weaponry and field equipment corporation stretched across all of Remnant" she states nonchalantly.

The girl in the red looks at me with a wide grin and starts to jump up and down in excitement "Yeah, that's me" I say while I fix my beret.

"The same corporation known for its past separation from the rest of the world during the Great Wars, and takes personal action against any and all forms of White Fang terrorism."

"Actually, that's me doing the fieldwork, everyone else is either watching me or running the business" I say while crossing my arms over my chest.

She shrugs her shoulders and walks away while I look to the girl in the red "By the look on your face I'm guessing that your more than happy to see me, correct?"

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Ruby Rose**

* * *

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, It's actually him!'

"You're Ickarus Tesla, the person who's going to be leading Tesla Corporation, the largest system of gear manufacturers in the world!" I scream while jumping up and down around him.

He raises his eyebrow at me, I probably look like a big dork in front of him "Sorry, I'm just a huge gun nut, I like seeing new weapons; it's like meeting new people, but better" ugh, why did I say that, I sound like how I talk to Yang.

He shrugs his shoulders "Eh, everyone's got their own thing they like it's nothing to be sorry about. If that's what you like, then that's what you like, I won't judge. Besides…" he pulls the rifle off his back "Guns are more my thing, too" he says with a smile.

"Thanks I-"

"Yo, Ick, let's go!"

He looks behind him at some guy in a leather jacket and glasses and puts his gun on his back "Right, I'm there" he says, he looks back to me "Sorry kid, maybe we can talk more later but I gotta go. See ya, red" he says while waving back to me.

"Wait, but I-"he was already out of hearing range and walking with the other group that he was with. I slump to my knees and fall onto my back "welcome to Beacon" I say in defeat while I close my eyes. Just then a shadow looms over me, blocking out the sun and making me open my eyes. I see the guy who threw up on the plane offering me a hand "Hey, I'm Jaune."

I take his hand and he pulls me up "Ruby" I state my name then laugh and ask him "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Ickarus Tesla**

* * *

After my conversation with the red girl, I went with the guys and the two other girls "So, Echo righ', How'd ya find the meetin' place?" Sarah asks.

"Um…" Echo looks up and thinks for a second.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Echo Silentheart**

* * *

After leaving that accursed flying box called a plane with some assistance, I jumped from tree to tree to cover more ground so I could find the gathering for the opening speech. Before long I saw a silhouette of a familiar face. I scowled and jumped down to where she was "Hello Blake, it's been awhile" I say with venom in my voice.

She looks up from her book and her eyes widen "Echo, is that really you?"

"Yes, it is. Now can you please tell me why you left the White Fang without saying goodbye?"

She looks saddened and closes her book "I was on a mission with Adam-"

I wave my hands in front of me "Yes, Yes I know about the mission you were on, I want to know why you left without telling me" I say impatiently while crossing my arms under my chest.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head "He was going to kill innocent people, and I wasn't about to join him in it. Destroying robots, fine by me; but killing people who were going about their jobs as normal people, I couldn't do it" she says with a bit of anger.

My look softens and I lose my scowl "Oh, I'm…I'm sorry."

She looks at me with her normal blank facial expression "Don't be, I couldn't be with a person like that. Now why did you leave?"

I look up with a blank expression "I found out why my parents died."

"And right back to morbid" she says so as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Blake, you've known me for twelve years; you should know I'm not the happiest of people" I say blankly while my right ear twitches.

She pinches the bridge of her nose, but then looks back at me and smile a bit "Still, it's good to see you, Echo" she says while hugging me, I sigh and hug back "Good to see you too, but this discussion is not over; now can you tell me where the opening speech is supposed to be please?" I ask breaking away from the hug.

She points in the direction I was heading already "it should be that way, in the amphitheater."

I nod my head and thank her before heading back to Ick and the others.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Ickarus Tesla**

* * *

"Found an old friend" she says after a minute while shrugging her shoulders and narrowing her eyes.

"Okay~" i say not pressing the issue.

At the front of the Amphitheater are two girls. Both are five-feet, five-inches tall and have black hair, however the girl on the right has blue eyes and the girl on the left has red eyes; both of the girls have a streak of a different color in their hair and a bow, the one on the left has a red bow on the left side of her hair and a red stripe on the right side of her hair, the one on the right has a blue bow on the right side of her hair and a blue streak on the left side of her hair.

The girl on the left has a red yukata with white floral print and white armor plate layers on the stomach, shoulders, and skirt with red edging; the girl on the right has a blue yukata with the same armoring, but with a black wave pattern and the armor color black with blue edging; they both had black, wooden sandals with white bands. The major difference between the two were their choices in weapons; the red one has a semi-auto shotgun with a white magazine in the red stock, the body of it is red with a white flower painted over the shell ejection port and a white barrel; the girl in blue has black sniper rifle with blue lines going horizontally across the barrels and stock, it has a banana clip in between the two grips at the bottom of the gun.

Both of them walked forward, bowed in respect and started to speak in unison.

"Inaki" the red one stated "Ikani" the blue one stated

"The introduction is through here-" "-please enter and patiently wait for-" "-Professor Ozpin to announce it" they said nonchalantly while finishing each other's sentences like they rehearsed it for hours. We all just stood there and looked at them blankly except for Jason who bowed back.

"Thank you ladies" he said with great respect.

They bowed back and spoke at once "You're welcome."

We walked in with the red girl and the guy with the bad armor behind us.

"Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!" the blonde girl that I remembered as Yang waved over to the girl in red, now identified as Ruby.

"Oh, hey I-I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony" she said as she ran to her sister.

"H-Hey wait…ugh great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" the guy said as he walked off.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked off to a spot that wasn't crowded and was near a wall. 'This can give me a good sight of Ozpin and anyone around us, I won't have anyone behind me and I'll be able to blend into the crowd for cov-' I slapped my forehead to take myself out of my thoughts 'Damnit Ick, stop with the military crap! They are not here to hurt you! Get that through your thick skull!'

Jason puts his hand on my shoulder "Hey, you alright, Ick?" he says with his eyebrows raised and a small frown.

I wave him off "Yeah, sorry about that; old habits die hard y'know" I say with a small shrug. He was about to reply until we heard someone clearing their voice on the speakers. I looked to the stage to see a man about six-feet, six-inches tall with tousled gray hair, brown eyes, and a pale white complexion; he's wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it; he has an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt; he's wearing a pair of black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants to finish the look.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise 'That's Ozpin? Well the saying 'don't judge a book by his cover' really has value for him.'

He then pushes his glasses up his nose before beginning his speech.

"I'll…keep this brief; you have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills; and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you…and all I see is wasted energy; in needing of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He then walked away from the mic, Glynda Goodwitch taking his place "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed" she then walked in the same direction as Ozpin had left.

"W'll that wasn't al' that great. But th'n again, don't really know what I was lookin' for" Sarah said while rubbing her temple.

I shrugged my shoulders and waved it off "He was trying to say that we may think we know everything, but we don't even know the surface of what we can do without guidance. Anyways, let's get going" I said as I started heading for the ballroom.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't overdo it, and you may have noticed that I changed some things about the characters; I apologize for that.**

 **The ball room and the beginning of the initiation will be next up and also I have received news that season three of RWBY is almost upon us, and the opening is amazing!**

 **But that also begs the question: should I put some of season three into the story?**

 **This is where I really need you here, my fellow zombies, please tell me if I should or not, I really want to hear it from you guys.**

 **Comment or PM me if you want, and thank you Zombies, I'm out! BRAAAAINS!**


	6. Rise and shine, soldier

Rise and shine, soldier

 **R.H.: And I'm back with another chapter, my fellow zombies!**

 **Also I wanted to clarify something about Ikani and Inaki; whenever they speak, they will finish each other's sentences, so if there are multiple sets of quotations, they're doing their 'weird twins know what each other are going to say' thing. Whenever it's just one strip of dialog (one set of quotations) they are speaking in unison. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **With that cleared up, time to see another moment of Ick getting knocked around. Sorry, dude.**

 **Ickarus: I hate you.**

 **R.H.: Hey, at least I'm making sure that you don't get hit in the chest with a grenade this time!**

 **Ickarus: Says the regular person without Aura**

 **R.H.: Yeah…well…shut up!**

 **Ickarus: *draws Boom* Oh it's on, nerd!**

 **R.H.: *summons The Last Minute unique Gauss Rifle from Fallout 4 and a suit of X-01 power armor* Bring it, Tesla!**

 **Echo: ROTTINGHUMAN does not own RWBY or any music used in any chapter, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and any musician that is shown with the name of the song. An author's note is at the bottom, and please enjoy the latest chapter of TESLA, thank you...and will you guys knock that off!**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _There was never a night or a problem that could defeat sunrise or hope."_**

 **Bernard Williams**

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Jason Armstrong**

I woke up from my dream about my forefathers giving me fighting tips and saying how great my muscles are. I reached for my glasses and looked around the ballroom. Most everyone was still asleep, the rare few early risers going to the bathroom right across the hall to get changed. I looked around for our little band of misfits we created from yesterday. We all decided that we would take a corner of the ballroom so that we wouldn't draw attention, that's at least how Ick put it. I looked over to him on my right and saw him turning and mumbling; he had a black T-shirt, blue sweatpants with red stripes, and he was wearing his beret as per usual. 'When is he ever going to stop wearing that thing all the time?' I remembered how the Tesla Co. would host parties with other major corporations and he would be wearing that with his tux, his father saw it as sign of appreciation for his sister, but I think he needs to move on. That was five years ago, and he's still beating the hell out of himself for it.

Past him was Echo; she appears to be in a purple yukata that had black lining with her symbol on her back with a small, purple face mask covering the area that her scarf covered. She was currently reading a braille book while staring off into the distance, her eyes then turned to me and she waved. I waved back and she went back to reading. I looked to my left for the rest of us. Sarah was up against a wall, still asleep; she had a red long sleeve pajama shirt with brown workout shorts and her hat resting above her eyes. Her snoring reminded me of an aircraft carrier that Aryc and I worked on for a month. I still feel the swaying whenever I think about it.

Speaking of which I didn't see him on his bedroll, he must be getting ready. I remember back when the four of us trained in Atlas, he was always the first one to wake up. That's only because he wanted to pull pranks on our CO. I miss training days sometimes, watching him get the boot after the prank fails, then got lectured and had to run an extra mile on warmups. Those were the good ol' days.

Finally looking over to Jeremy, he was at the base of Sarah's bedroll; he had a blue T-shirt with a black wisp moving in a zig-zag formation on his chest, grey sweatpants, and his mouse tail wrapped around his waist. I looked back over to Ick to find him sitting upright with his head in his palms.

"Hey Ick, you okay?"

I heard a bunch of muffled garble coming from him.

"You have the temple dream again?"

A muffled 'uh-huh' was what I got. He slid his palms up his face and fell back onto his bedroll.

"When am I going to get a good night's sleep?" he asked tiredly, after which he yawned.

"I can't tell you that Ick. I'm a soldier and an engineer, not a psychologist; you should know this by now."

He sat up and slowly turned his head towards me while scratching his nose with his middle finger. Before I could respond, the lights in the ballroom flashed on, and a message was played through the intercom.

"To all Beacon initiates: breakfast is now being served, you have two hours to eat and prepare for initiation."

I stood up and walked over to my duffle bag to get my clothes "That was Goodwitch, right Ick?"

Ick rubbed his face one last time then got up to do the same "Yeah, that was, hey could you wake Jeremey up…and where's Aryc?"

"Right here, man" he said while putting his duster over his vest "I decided to go ahead and get my gear on, but I waited for you guys to get up so we could eat; now could you hurry up, I'm starving" he said sounding like an impatient child.

Everyone started to wake up around the ballroom, getting ready for the fight of their lives later today. After about fifteen minutes of short conversation and getting our clothes on, we were off to the cafeteria. The moment we walked through the doors, Ickarus went wide-eyed and his mouth was watering with a big smile. Before anyone could say anything, he left in a dust cloud to the massive buffet at the far end of the large room.

"Uh…why's Ick so excited 'bout food?" Sarah asked, while scratching her head. I fixed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose and looked at her.

"Sarah, imagine not eating anything but processed, powdered, liquid, and freeze-dried foods for ten years except for formal dinners where you had to strain yourself from digging in and going hog-wild; that's basically Ick's diet. So that being said, seeing all of this real food probably set something off in his head" I said while looking back to where Ick was and what he was doing; currently pilling on food onto two trays with a few plates. I sighed and pushed my glasses up again and joined him.

"Hey man, there's more people here you know."

He looked at me with a grin on his face "You kidding Jay, here they have enough food to feed everyone dozens of times over, and considering that they get restocked weekly, there's plenty to go around. Plus, there's nothing formal about this, no corporate jackoffs sticking their noses in the air, no prissy heiresses to get scorned from, it's paradise!" he said while grabbing a glass of orange juice

 **1st POV: Weiss Schnee**

While I was getting my clothes out of one of my cases that wasn't filled with dust, and getting annoyed by that insufferable dolt in red, again, I sneezed.

'I swear someone was talking about me…' I thought until I was brought out of my thoughts by the girl.

"You okay Weiss?"

I put on a fake smile "Oh, of course, Ruby, I was just thinking about how great we would be together on a team.

"Really?!" she asked.

I put my hands on my hips and gave her a glare.

"No."

She fell on her face and turned white like paper.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Ickarus Tesla**

* * *

I swear I could cry when I sat down and started eating. All I could focus on was eating to my heart's content, for all the years I was held back from eating real food. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by a small familiar voice.

"Hey, Ickarus!"

I looked over to the sound and found that it was Ruby. I wiped my chin of the juices from an apple I bit into and put it down.

"First of all, you can call me Ick; second, sorry about cutting our conversation short yesterday."

"It's fine" she said rubbing the back of her head "I had help from another guy."

"You mean the guy with the really crappy armor?" Jason asked.

Ruby went to answer but stopped as she squealed in joy. "You're Jason Armstrong! Your family is the head of the weapons branch of Tesla!" Yang looked up with a mouthful of eggs "Wait, really?!" she said through the eggs swallowing them quickly.

'Oh no.'

* * *

 **Background music: Armstrong theme (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

* * *

Jason then stood up and put a foot onto the bench. He then through off his shirt and jacket, exposing his muscles, and did a 'frontal double biceps' pose.

"Do these muscles lie to you?!" he then did a 'most muscular' pose. This, by far, is the weirdest thing about the Armstrong family. The males have this uncanny trait that makes it so when they flex, their abnormally large muscles show, which is still unexplained today on why they have this said trait. The Armstrong's say their very being was crafted by gods. The Konverk's, the family that leads the medicinal branch of Tesla, says that it's due to constant exposure to Dust within the bloodstream. Everyone else just says they work out a lot.

Yang then seemingly skyrocketed up in a trail of blood coming from her nose, landing head first onto her seat.

* * *

 **End of music**

* * *

I looked over to Aryc and Jeremy, they nodded and all three of us face-palmed in unison. Jason then caught his jacket and shirt, placing it back on and sitting down.

"Yes, I am" he said simply. Yang fixed herself back up, not bothering to wipe the blood at the bottom of her nose off, and started to stare at Jason with a sultry look and half-lidded eyes.

Ruby looked at her sister and waved her hand in front of her face "Uh, Remnant to Yang, you're being weird" she said as she finally just barely poked her in the nose.

Yang then jolted up and wiped the blood off her face "I'm up!"

Jason just laughed it off while I looked back to Ruby "So Ruby, you were saying something before that happened?"

"I was wondering why you guys are here, aren't you some of Atlas's top soldiers?"

I shook my head "I'm here because I owe it to someone to be a Huntsman; that and I heard that this is where the best come from."

Jeremy looked up from his omelet "I'm here because I needed more combat training. My mother said I spend way too much time around cars and other Tesla vehicles that I lack in combat skills."

Aryc put his bacon sandwich down "I'm here for the same reason Ick is. To become a Huntsman because I owe it to someone."

I looked over to the twins "How about you two?"

They looked at each other, then back to me and replied in unison "'Family tradition.'"

'Seriously, that's getting creepy.'

Yang looked over to Jason "What about you, Jason, why are you here?" she asked with half lidded eyes.

'Great, Jason's got another fangirl.' I thought while taking another bite from my egg sandwich.

Jason put down his breakfast burrito, straightened his back, coughed, and inhaled through his nose.

"I was bored."

Everyone was silent. Then all at once everyone screamed 'what?!'

"Yeah, I was bored. I spend so much time inside making new weapons that I started to lose creativity. So I came here to find new ideas and have a little fun in the process" he said nonchalantly.

Everyone, except Jeremy, Aryc, and myself, stared at him in confusion. Everyone then turned to me with a questioning look.

"He's not joking" I stated calmly.

Everyone did a gesture of not caring anymore about the subject and went back to eating. "So how about you, Sarah, why are you here?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

"Eh, I'm just here for explorin' the open world. You'd expect me to give some fancy speech about how I'm gonna 'save the world' an' all that stuff. But really, I'm here for the thrill of the ride" she said looking away from us.

Yang was very pleased about her response to say the least "Hey, up top for a fellow explorer!" she said while raising a hand for a high-five. Sarah smiled back and responded by slapping her giant hand against Yang's.

"So what about you, kid?" Jason asked Ruby.

Her face lit up and she swallowed what was left of her last cookie "Well, I had always wanted to be a Huntress, my mom was the best Huntress ever. So I wanted to follow in her footsteps, because being a Hunter is so awesome and romantic and gah you know?!"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Okay? But the question is: why?"

"It's always something I've wanted to do. Ever since I heard stories that my mother used to tell me about heroes and how they would go out, fight giant monsters, and save the day" she said with a big smile.

I looked to her with a look of slight frustration and guilt. 'Damn it, what do I say to her?'

Just before I could say anything, Aryc quipped into the conversation.

"Hey, my mother used to tell me those kinds of stories all the time" he said looking over at ruby with a small smile.

The two of them began to make small talk, while the rest of us finished our meal.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

* * *

After another fifteen minutes, the group left for the locker room to gather their equipment. Jason was currently running a systems check on his connection from his glasses neural sensors to his gauntlets reaction speed. Once fully calibrated, he formed his gauntlets into his arm mounted railgun. Seeming to find his results adequate, he folded his gauntlets back to their wristlet storage forms.

"Man, I hate having to recalibrate everything every time I need to take Hope and Valor off, which is going to suck because all weapons are banned from being on campus."

Ickarus looked to Jason while he loaded another fire dust mag for Plink "I agree with you there, but it's just a safety precaution. They don't want someone to get on their high horse and mow everyone down with their weapon."

Jason slid a hand down his face "Yeah, you're right. But it still sucks that constant recalibration is in my future. Man I slept with these damn things on."

Ick just scoffed, put the new mag into his rifle's receiver, slapped the bolt forward, and placed the gun on the magnet plate on his back "Take my advice: complain to someone who cares, or make it better."

Jason gave Ick the finger and checked the Dust belts in his wristlets. He replaced the crystals that seemed to be running low, and replaced them with fresh crystals.

Ick on the other hand was fiddling with Boom, spinning the cylinder a few times before flicking his wrist, sending the cylinder into the body and placing it into the magnetic holster on his chest. Soon checking Zip and Zap to make sure that they were fully loaded, then putting them into their respective magnetic holsters on his hips.

Magnet-tec holsters were a relatively new idea that was brought to attention by Ickarus. Instead of having to remove a strap to release the pistol, a magnetic plate was inside to keep the pistol from flying out of a soldier's or Hunter's holster. The same then followed suit for two handed weapons such as machine guns, rifles, and shotguns. To carry them was a difficult task, you had to lug them around on shoulder straps or other uncomfortable methods. So instead of that, Ickarus put himself to work by making a small, flexible metal plate with Magnetic Dust forged into it. Drawing speeds for pistols were improved drastically, and removing a gun from your back was never easier from the Magnet-tec plate.

Ick then brought out his two foot K-bar knife, Reserved, and started to sharpen it with a refined block of dust steel.

Jason looked up from his wristlets to Jeremy and Aryc.

Jeremy stood with his fold out recurve bow, Sagittarius's Gaze. The bow frame was composited with regular Dust steel, while the string was made out of the Dust that was in the receiver on the outer area of his arm; the loading mechanism took capsules of Dust powders of different kind. The dust went through a system of tubes and wiring that concentrated it into a single beam, which then was pulled back with his metal gloved hand, and shot out from the force of letting the beam go; the longer the string was held, the stronger the shot would be. When the string was pushed forward, the body of the bow folded into a Gladius; a wide, twin-edged blade with no guard, two-and-a-half feet in length, which was covered in the current dust that was being used. He calmly folded the bow back into his armlet with a flick of the wrist.

Aryc on the other hand had two simple katanas. One was red with a silver wave temper-line, the other blue with a similar finish save for the fact that it was black instead. The red blade was named Hakai and the blue blade was named Keihatsu. Both were forged in the time of two years, and during that time was when Aryc began to train with the Tesla quartet, beginning at the age of five like the others. The blades, however, were simple swords, the only Dust in them being the steel that made them. He sheathed the blades on his back and stood up.

They both walked over to Jason and Ick, the former starting up a conversation about the people they had met so far. Ick tuned it out by sharpening his knife. He thought back on his interaction with the others and thought on how he could improve during conversation. The only time he had ever 'talked' was when it was at formal parties, with his family, or pointing a gun at an unlucky White Fang member who he planned to interrogate. That being said, he knows how to hold a conversation, he just doesn't like talking.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Ickarus Tesla**

* * *

After finishing my sharpening, I put Reserved back into its sheath and put it behind my left shoulder blade. I drew my blade just to test the sheath's placing and was pleased when it didn't move. I re-sheathed my blade and repeated the motion for my guns, liking the results and grabbing a few extra mags of ammo and a few more removable cylinders for Boom.

'Maybe I can talk Ozpin into letting me buy some more lockers to hold my other equipment...'

"Why do you carry all of those guns?" a voice asked me.

With my hand on Boom, I turned around to see that the source of the voice was Echo with her arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked while taking my hand off Boom.

"I mean, why do you carry so many guns and a short sword, you-"

"It's a knife" I said while my left eye twitched.

She looked at me less with determination and more with confusion "What?

"The thing on my shoulder that you're referring to is my knife, for your sake and mine, please refer to it as a knife.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes "Okay knife, whatever. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know why you don't have a frame shift weapon."

"Does it matter?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"No, but the thought was nagging at me."

I was going to reply until I heard a 'thunk' sound from behind me. I turned quickly with Zap in my left hand, only to see four things. My three captains laughing their asses off; Pyrrha Nikos, the world tournament champion clad in old school Spartan armor, talking to Weiss; the bad armored guy getting nailed to the wall by Pyrrha's spear; and Ruby and Yang watching what was going down. I holstered Zap and signaled Echo to follow me.

I walked up to Jason and tapped on his shoulder "Jason, update."

He wiped a tear from his eye while gaining his balance on a locker "Oh man, okay so the blonde guy, Jaune, walked up to Weiss and Pyrrha and started to spout on and on about how great his team is going to be when he doesn't even know who Pyrrha is. He then starts to flirt with Weiss until she asks Pyrrha to help her, the rest is self-explanatory." He then continued his laughing fit, while subconsciously joined in.

A message then played over the intercom "Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation; again all first year students report to beacon cliff, immediately."

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and removed her spear from his hood "It was nice meeting you" she said almost apologetically.

"Likewise" he said tiredly.

Yang then walked up to him with Ruby in tow "Having some trouble there, lady killer?"

He groaned "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong?"

Yang replied with a smile and some helpful info "'Snow Angle' probably wasn't the best start."

"Neither was flirting with the most irritable person to ever exist" I stated calmly "to be entirely honest, kid, I'm surprised you're still breathing."

He looked up at me as Ruby helped him up "Does that mean I have a chance?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Jaune. Her hearts cold and rough as stone" I said with a laugh.

He moped as Ruby helped him walk away "Come on Jaune" she said cheerfully.

Sarah then walked up behind us with the twins in tow "What're y'all waitin' for, let's go an' kick some ass!"

We all chanted 'yeah' leaving the locker room, pumped up and ready for combat.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

All of us stood on grey platforms while looking over the horizon of a massive forest. All first years were standing on said platforms while Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch faced us.

"For years, you have trained to become warrior; and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said before taking a swig of coffee.

Glynda Goodwitch took over from there "Now, I'm sure many of you had heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"What...ooh…?" Ruby groaned out loud.

'Yeesh, and I thought I was bad with people' I thought while shaking my head.

Ozpin continued "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is with your best interest to be paired with someone whom you could work well."

Ruby let out another groan of dissatisfaction before he finished.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with, after landing, will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaat?!" ruby screamed at the top of her lungs in question.

I looked to my left to see everyone's reaction.

Ikani and Inaki bowed their heads; Echo shrugged her shoulders; Sarah scratched her head in a questioning matter; Jason, Aryc, and Jeremy all high-fived each other; I did the same as Echo and shrugged.

'It's a good thing adaptability is what I'm trained for, I just feel sorry for the poor bastard paired up with Weiss or Jaune.'

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune gave a nervous chuckle, then gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics; each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" he asked, not expecting any.

"Yeah, um, sir…"

"Good, now, take your positions." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune's question.

'Okay, recap; land in the forest, find a partner, find a relic, move back to the cliff as fast as possible, and kill anything that moves that's not a person in between point A and B' I thought while I tightened the gloves on my hands.

Inaki and Ikani pulled their weapons off their backs; Echo drew her Wakizashi's; Sarah pulled off the rocket launcher mounted on her shoulder; Jason activated his gauntlets; Aryc drew his swords; Jeremyhb activated his bow; and I grabbed Plink off my back.

"Um, sir, I've got a, um, a question…" Jaune stated nervously, still resilient.

I rolled my eyes at that point and wandered off staring into the forest.

'Your green will soon be red, Emerald Forest…god that sounded cheesy.' I shook my head with a chuckle as I readied my rifle.

"Hey, Ick."

I looked at Jason "What?"

He smiled and lit up a cigarette "Welcome home" he said before being launched.

I tightened my grip on my rifle as I heard the cogs running under my pad.

'Heh, yeah…welcome home.'

I was then launched into the forest, as well as launched into a whole new life.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah/other religion related celebrations of the birth of Christ, my fellow zombies, I'm back! (Evades boulder thrown at head)**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait and I have a number of reasons for it:**

 **1: I have gone away from my dad, who has been starting drama with my mother.**

 **2: I had to get my ass in gear for finals, which was totally worth it seeing as I passed all of them with A's and B's**

 **3: I Procrastinated with Fallout 4.**

 **YEAH I'M A NERD, YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT, YOU WANNA GO M8?!**

 **Nah I'm just kiddin', I love you guys.**

 **Sorry if there are a few problems or difficulties, I half-rushed through this to get it done, half-thought it out to make it more presentable.**

 **Anyways, fight scenes are coming, and hopefully soon. Hopefully there won't be another (checks how long it took to get off my ass and make this) three month, and three day delay! (Bangs head on brick wall)**

 **Anyways, comment or PM me if you want, and thank you Zombies, I'm out! BRAAAAINS!**


	7. The Blood Runs Green:I

The Blood Runs Green:I

 **R.H.: Look alive my fellow zombies, its combat time!**

 **That's right, time for some combat! I'll try to not go overboard.**

 **Sarah: Whelp, Rotter here doesn't own none of that fancy RWBY stuff. That belongs ta Rooster Teeth. I on the other hand am an OC of his, so's the rest of the non-cannon members of th' series. Enjoy the show, folks.**

* * *

" _ **The clearest way into the Universe is through a forest wilderness."**_

 **John Muir**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

* * *

Peace and quiet was a commodity of the Emerald Forest. Sure it may be teeming with giant monsters that are more than willing to tear a person in half without a second thought, but it's so peaceful. Oh, there's a non-Grimm member of the habitat flying through the air right now, a lone crow. Such a majestic, beautiful bird; wanting nothing but its life, and the open air! The Emerald forest would have continued its beauty and peace for eons if it wasn't for one thing. One, particular time of year where people fight for their lives to gain access to the large building next to the forest…initiation day.

Just as the bird reached the apex of his flight, a speeding, red and black object hit it in mid-air.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby yelled as she and several others fell from the cliffs of Beacon and into the Forest.

Each of the students-to-be had their own way to land, naturally; Ickarus switched the ammo in Plink from fire to ice and fired off a few bursts that made contact with some of the branches on the trees, he continued his fire onto the ice patches to form an ice slide of sorts, he slid down the icy pathway to about ten feet off the ground before he rolled onto it to ease the impact, and started a full on sprint to his objective; Echo sheathed her blades and landed onto one of the branches, using her semblance to get control of the momentum and all movement was stopped from her fall, she then started to jump from branch to branch to get to the ruins; Jeremy formed into goo before he came into contact with the trees, he reformed on the ground, dusted himself off, and started to run; Sarah fired a few rockets to slow her decent, and landed in the middle of a clearing.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Sarah Lancaster**

* * *

'A warning would've been nice before I was launched into god-knows-where, but other th'n that, the landin' woulda made Gramps proud.'

I looked around to find myself near a small pond of sorts, with a few large rocks scattered around it. Just as I was about to go check it out, I hear rustlin' comin' from the bushes. I turn to it with the barrel of Tindy in its direction, but pointed down just to make sure I wasn't hittin' any people.

"'Ello? Is anybody there?" I start to back up a bit, raising the barrel to point a bit higher.

Then, two solid red orbs began ta' glare at me, I return the glare and aim Tindy at 'em "You first…"

A flash of black appears as a beowolf lunges out at me, only for me to roll back and shoot it in the gut while it passes over me. The impact causes it to fly and land in the pond as I land on my feet and turn towards it "Hope ya can swim, furball!" I yell at it, just to see more beowolves come outta the bushes around the area.

"…Well crap" I scratch my head with my left hand and throw Tindy into the air with my right, only to catch him by the air compressor and shift him to hammer. I wipe my forehead, put both hands on the grip, and take an offensive stance.

'Alright, twenty beowolves, three of 'em are alphas; alphas have thick plating on the chest, head, tails and arms, legs seem to be best the best to incapacitate them, then try to crush their heads as they have the least amount of armor there; the rest are slightly armored on shoulders, head, and arms; chest and legs seem to be the areas of most effectiveness for them, do the same as them with the alphas, but aim for the chest' I put my finger on the trigger, and wait for the padding of a few beowolves to run behind me.

With a grin, I pull the trigger and launch a rocket propelled hammer swing that crushes two of the beowolves heads and sends a third one into the tree line. A fourth got lucky and tackled into me, sending me flying near the boulders.

I stand back up and look around to see that they have me surrounded from all sides. I growl a bit and aim it up, looking at what targets I should be picking at first. Before I could think too much on it though, a shadow covered one of the beowolves. It started to get smaller and smaller, and as I looked up to see what it was.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Jason Armstrong**

* * *

"This is amazing!"

Other than jumping out of Bullheads, this is the most exciting aerial fiasco I've ever been in! Rushing through the air, the wind in my face, my gauntlets giving me more of a lift to go further and continue this amazing feeling; and apparently I'm not the only one getting a kick out of this.

"Woohoo!" Yang yelled as she kept flipping through the air, while I made sure not to make eye contact with her.

'Please don't see me…please don't notice me…' I think while I try to fire again and instead hear a 'click'.

'Shit!' I work fast to replace the dust crystal belts, falling closer and closer to the tree line. Just as I load in the new belts, I see an opening with a small pond, a few boulders, a group of beowolves, and one Sarah Lancaster seeming to be in a sticky situation.

'Time for a landing' I start to adjust my landing to land on the head of one of the beowolves, just as Sarah looks up, I'm right above the beowolf's head.

"Feel the might of Armstrong!" I yell out as I activated my shield to soften the fall on its head, crushing its entire body with a large 'crunch'. I then quickly push off to jump over Sarah and land a flying right jab into an alpha beowolf's face, making the mask crack into his skin. I use the momentum to jump off and send him flying into a tree while rolling back and jumping next to Sarah.

"Ma'am" I say to her while I nod my head.

She smiles back at me and tips her hat with her left hand "Howdy there, Jason."

"So, who are your friends here?" I ask jokingly while turning to face the second half of the circle.

"Eh, more of a few problems, no big deal" she says while loading another box of rockets into her weapon.

I nod and raise my fists while I take note of the area. When I see the small pond behind the group of beowolves, I get a great idea.

"Sarah, can you cover me while I head to the lake? I got an idea" I say while switching the firing mechanisms to 'ice'.

She looks to me and raises her eyebrows "Why, what'cha up to?" she asks.

I smirk and push my glasses up "I'm going to head over to the lake and make a block of ice, I'll throw it to you, you hit it, and the shards will fly into them, any stragglers leftover from that we'll deal with together."

She smirks and tips her hat down "Got'cha, on my mark" she says while raising the barrel. As soon as the beowolves began to run towards us, she flipped a switch on the right side of her rocket launcher, making the barrel expand slightly. When she pulled the trigger, a small cluster of rockets flew forward and hit the ground in front of them, making a small cloud of dirt and gravel "Now!"

"Roger, engaging!" I rushed forward, firing my gauntlets behind me to push me forward, jumping off of a beowolf's head to clear the way to the lake. Unfortunately, a beowolf jumped out of the lake and flew towards me, making me have to fight it "Get back in your hiding spot!" I yelled while moving towards him, pulling my right fist back and throwing it into a wild, airborne haymaker, launching him back into the water with a missing head.

After that small fight, I landed on the bank of the pond and stuck my hands in, overcharging a shot in each gauntlet to freeze a ten foot chunk of ice. I picked it up and looked back to see Sarah on top of one of the boulders, fighting off the demented wolves. I smirked and lifted the chunk of ice over my head. "Sarah, get ready!"

She looked up to me and nodded with a grin, shifting her weapon to hammer she readied herself. "Take this!" I yelled as I stomped on the ground and sent the piece of ice hurdling in the air above the wolves as they all watched it fly. Then, with a grunt, Sarah brought her hammer down in an overhead arc, shattering the ice and sending the shards forward to pierce through bone and flesh, ending the lives of however many beowolves were left.

She smiled and jumped down, putting her large cannon on her shoulder mount and walking towards me, I retracting my gauntlets and walked over to her. "That went well" I say while taking out my butane lighter and Rentor brand cigarettes. I flicked my wrist up and pulled out the exposed cigarette end with my lips, putting the pack into my left coat pocket. I flicked my lighter top open and pushed down on the cog, making a small flame and lighting the end of the paper rolled cancer stick. I flicked the lighter closed, put it into my right pocket, and took a breath of smoke filled air, puffing it away from Sarah to make sure I didn't get any near her. "Want one?" I asked her while looking back at her

She shook her head and pulled her hat off "And get the risk of gettin' what my Gramps has? Nah, I'll pass" she said with a wave while whipping her forehead, shaking her head a bit making her braided ponytail wave a bit.

I shrug and walk past her "Alright, well, we might as well get moving before more Grimm show u-…do you hear that?" I ask a bit panicked. She looks around while putting her hat back on and raises an eyebrow at me "You jokin' with me?" she asks while putting her hands on her hips. I shake my head and put out my cigarette before flicking it away "no, it's like a…buzzing sound…" I say while looking behind Sarah. I shrug and look to her "Never mind, let's just get moving" I say before turning around and walking to the objective.

* * *

 **1** **st** **POV: Ickarus Tesla**

* * *

I slunk in the shadows, Plink in my hands, passing by several open areas. A few minutes ago I saw a green dressed man with a streak of pink in his hair kill a King Taijitu, which then an pink haired girl came out of the trees and poked his nose '…some kids are just too weird…'. Then I saw blonde and boisterous fight a couple of Ursai only to run into Miss Mysterio 'that bow on her head can't be a coincidence…can it?' Now I'm walking past an area filled with more Ursai. 'I hate bears…' it's always been a personal thing for me, don't know why other than they're the ones responsible for one of the most annoying conspiracy theories to ever exist.

"'Hey, guys, here's an amazing question! 'Does a bear shit in the woods?' of course it fucking does, it's a living thing! All sentient living things do five things: eat, drink, sleep, shit, and piss! Whoever made that stupid question better pray that they don't meet me!" I say to myself while I walk near the edge of a small clearing. After glancing over it with my rifle I wander into it.

I sigh and put Plink on my back, walking over to a tall willow tree in the middle. I shrug and walk over to it, looking around and putting my left hand onto it, leaning on it and rubbing the bridge of my nose with my right hand. "God, I'm only seventeen years old and I feel like I'm fifty…" I say to myself before looking up and to my right, only to see a small silhouette of a White Fang member oddly enough.

'What in the…how and why?' I start to stand straight up, pulling Boom off my chest and aiming towards it with both hands. But the moment I blinked, the silhouette disappeared. I stared at the area for a bit before I shook my head and was about to put Boom away until I turned around and visibly shuddered at the sight of which I saw.

There, about fifteen feet away from me, was a White Fang member; about eighteen years old, a lizard tail behind him, wearing the usual black hoodie and blue jeans with a white mask covering his face…or at least…most of it…

My eyes widened and I took aim yet again. His head…half of it was blown off…the left side of his face was almost entirely gone…but it felt like he stared me down with both eyes. "Y…you're…" I tried to make words, but they couldn't come to me. He looked at me with his one eye, the left side of his head bleeding from the areas not castrated by burn scars "Some hero you are" he said calmly.

I frowned and pulled the hammer back on Boom "Shut up! You were going to blow my head off with that shotgun you had in your hands!" I said, looking down next to him to see the very object I spoke of: a red and black pump-action shotgun, the stock-grip still slightly in his right hand.

"I was eighteen…" he said as he began to walk towards me

"I was fucking twelve!"

"You didn't need to kill me."

"You would have killed me!" I yelled while pushing Boom forward a bit more.

"And you decided to continue our reign of terror when you blew my head off, you could have been dead, and the world would have been in a better state!"

"I was following orders!" I yelled as I heard a rustling from a nearby bush to see a few Ursai pop out. I turned back to see that the W.F. grunt was gone, but I had no time to dwell on it as I rolled to the side and flipped Boom's cylinder out to replace it with HE .45 magnum rounds, only for armored vehicles, heavily armored W.F. soldiers, and Grimm.

I grunted and began to fan the hammer on the small group of Ursai facing off against me, using Marksman Eye for increased precision. After disposing them, I reloaded and holstered Boom, only to hear thumping behind me and turn around to see an Ursa Major pack right into me and send me flying into a few trees. I let out a grunt of pain, pounded my fist into the ground and pulled Reserved from its sheathe in a back handed grip, charging forward. The oversized, armored bear charged towards me as well, standing on its hind legs at the last second to slash at me. I took this opportunity to slide on my knees between his legs, turn around and jump on his back, stabbing my knife into his neck and reaching for Zap with my left hand while he shook around violently.

The shaking was enough for me to make me drop Zap and lose the grip I had on Reserved, making me roll back to draw Zip and aim it with both hands. It stood back up and turned to face me as I flipped the switch on Zip from 'single shot' to 'triple burst' to 'unload' and with one squeeze of the trigger began to empty out the entire fifteen round magazine, the shots scattering around its torso and face.

As I was dropping the empty mag and reached down to grab a fresh one, a purple and black blur flew from the tree line behind it and with a single motion, cut off its head with a blade of electricity. The figure rolled to soften the landing and stood up in front of me, the blade in their right hand continued to spark, then with one fluid motion sheathed it.

I blinked a few times and sighed "Hey again, Ec" I said as I holstered Zip, walking past the bat ninja. Her ears flicked and she turned to watch me as I grabbed Zap off the ground and holstered it, along with pulling Reserved out of the Ursa's neck and sheathing it.

She crossed her arms and looked at me with her whitish-blue eyes piercing through me "First off: don't ever call me that again; second off: you're welcome; third off: what in the living hell was with the screaming? Were you really that scared of an Ursa?" she asked while lowering her arms.

I narrowed my eyes, curved my lips into a small frown, and lowered my eyebrows "Personal issues…PTSD" I said simply while pulling Plink off my back and swapping the rounds from ice to fire.

She raised an eyebrow at me and threw her hands up "Yes, because this is the best place for a mentally unstable soldier to be" she said while looking at me. She then sighed and put her hands on her hips "Sorry, didn't mean to get like that. I just find it a bit odd that a kid with military experience would be at a Hunter academy."

"One: it's fine, I know it seems a bit odd for someone like me to be here but I owe it to someone; and two: I'm not crazy, I'm perfectly sane…now if you'll excuse me I need to blow up a body" I said while walking over to the dead Ursai.

"No need, it'll dissipate, remember?" she says while I walk up to it. I stop and look over to her, then put my rifle on my back.

"Yeah, good point. Forgot about that."

"Why, too many dead bodies?" she asked before thinking about what she said "Goddamn it, sorry..."

"Why? You're right on too many dead people…I guess I've been fighting people more than I have Grimm…"

Echo raised her eyebrows and let her hands fall to her sides while she walked to me and pat my shoulder "Meh, it'll get better…let's get moving."

I nodded and turned the other way to continue on route to the temple ruins with my new…partner '…god this is going to get awkward…'

Once we reached the tree line, Echo turned to me and rubbed the back of her head "Mind if I ask a favor from you?"

I shrugged and looked to her "Surprise me."

She pointed up to the branches "I usually travel in forests by jumping from branch to branch, gives me a vantage point and takes you further with less effort" she said while looking into my eyes and drawing her left wakizashi in a lose grip, the air chilling around it and emitting frost.

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose with my right hand, my left going on my hip "What is this, a ninja movie?"

She bumped her right shoulder into my left one and glared at me "Just trust me" she said while jumping up to a sturdy branch. I shook my head and jumped up to grab the branch, after which I swung up and steadied myself. 'Okay…easy does it, Ick…easy does it…the last time you tried something like this you had a broken leg for a week…damn you Aryc!'

I shook my head and looked over to Echo, who was changing the frost crystals in her sword while leaning on the tree, looking at me the entire time. "Good job, you made it up here" she chuckled "Now, push off with your dominate foot and land on that branch" she said then while pointing her sword to a sturdy branch about ten feet away.

I looked at her dryly and shook my head "This is going to suck all kinds of nut…" I said before pushing off and barely landing on the branch with my heels, circling my arms backwards to try and balance myself. I then felt a hand grab the back of my armor and pull me back to get my balance, not having to look who it was I slumped my shoulders slightly when I heard slow clapping "Not bad for a first time, soldier boy" Echo said with an amused huff.

I covered my face with my right hand and slid it down "Don't ever call me that again."

She rolled her eyes and jumped to the next branch "Fine, just remember to keep up the momentum. The more time you spend jumping from branch to branch, the less you have to worry about slipping up. Just remember to plan out where you're going to land" she said while sheathing her sword and putting her hands on her hips.

I shook my head and pushed off, then immediately pushed off the next branch, Echo right next to me, taking longer strides due to her lighter frame and more experience on doing this kind of stuff.

'This is going to be an ass-blasting-bitchloid…'

* * *

 **Bang! I'm once again sorry for the delay! Life, y'know!**

 **So, two Tesla members, the ninja, and the cowgirl. Now who next? Ah yes! The other Captains and the twins, but that is for later!**

 **Sorry for being cryptic about the drama in the forest, not trying to be Wash but that'll be important down the line ^^'!**

 **Anyways, I'm out my fellow zombies, BRAAAAAAINS!**


End file.
